You can not redo
by Seishin19
Summary: No había nadie vivo a su alrededor, todos murieron en la guerra. Entonces le fue brindada una segunda oportunidad para rehacer el pasado. ¿Podrá conseguirlo? ¿Volverá a fallar o hará que el futuro sea aún peor de lo que ya era? (Time-travelling fic)
1. Disaster

Al final he decido a hacer un fic con varios capítulos. Siento el mal título, sé que les sonará, pero es que en español no suena tan bien y en japones es demasiado largo

* * *

**YOU CAN NOT REDO (PRESENTE)**

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Temblaba como no lo había hecho jamás. Intentaba estirar la mano y coger su espada, pero le resultaba imposible para sus dedos temblorosos agarrarla como era debido. Su corazón daba fuertes golpes contra su pecho, tanto que él mismo podía oírlo desbocarse. Su mente estaba en estado de shock. Era capaz de moverse, pero no quería. Sabía lo que ocurría su alrededor, sin embargo negaba los hechos una y otra vez. No quería aceptarlo, se rehusaba a ello, desechaba esa realidad.

La muerte lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y era consciente de ello hasta donde su capacidad para pensar estaba operativa.

Toda la gente a su alrededor, sus amigos, y los que no lo eran, todos muertos. Tirados en el suelo como marionetas, hundidas en el charco de su propia sangre.

Era incapaz de mirar al frente, a su alrededor. Si se miraba a sí mismo vería sangre igualmente, esta seguía saliendo de un profundo corte en su abdomen. Si simplemente miraba hacia abajo, la veía a 'ella', luchando por seguir viviendo. Aún con sus miembros temblando exageradamente, llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica cuya cabeza estaba descansando en su regazo.

Murmuró su nombre con la respiración entrecortada y fue lo último que escuchó de sus labios antes de caer inerte en sus brazos.

El pánico llenó cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par incapaz de creerse que aquello fuera cierto. Grito una y otra vez como si de esa manera pudiera traer de vuelta a la vida a todos los que había perdido.

—¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué no despierta?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡POR FAVOR! —la sacudió frenéticamente entre sus brazos, pero nada ocurría. Las lágrimas de desesperación recorrían su camino por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre el rostro pálido de la mujer en sus brazos. La pérdida de sangre hacia que su vista se volviera borrosa y que su respiración fuera más costosa que antes. —Alguien… Por favor… ¡AYUDA!

Pero él lo sabía. Sabía que nadie podría venir a salvarlos. Sus poderes se desvanecían poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para pararlo.

—Quién sea… por…favor…

Su cuerpo no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente bajo la oscuridad que lo rodeó.

_When I'm falling down _  
_Will you pick me up again? _  
_When I'm too far gone _  
_Dead in the eyes of my friends _

_Will you take me out of here?  
When I'm staring down the barrel  
When I'm blinded by the lights  
When I cannot see your face_

_Take me out of here _

_(Pendulum-Watercolor)_


	2. Back to the past

Aturdido.

¿Por qué se sentía tan aturdido?

Aizen… Él derrotó a Aizen… Pero sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros… Todos fallecieron.

Su cabeza estaba palpitando con fuerza, sintiendo como si le estuvieran golpeando con un martillo. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado e intentar regresar a la realidad. Había caído inconsciente y… Espera… ¿No estaba muerto? Oía voces de varias personas y todas les eran familiares. ¿Alguien seguía vivo?

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus pesados párpados y dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Caras conocidas lo miraban muy preocupados. ¿Acaso era posible…? ¡Él vio como los habían matado!

Aún veía borroso, y lo que decían no podía escucharlo con nitidez. Sabía que llamaban a alguien, sin embargo no distinguía el nombre. Sus sentidos fueron regresando a la normalidad poco a poco, viendo claramente las caras de las personas que lo rodeaban y entendiendo cada vez más sus palabras. También se percató de la luz naranja que lo cubría. Eso era… ¿Los Shun Shun Rikka?

—¡Oh! —exclamó una alegre y masculina voz que conocía de sobra. —¡Ya despertó! —Era el hombre de sandalias y sombrero, Urahara Kisuke. —¿Se encuentra bien, joven desconocido? —preguntó ocultando su preocupación tras un tono feliz.

_¿Joven desconocido? _

—S-sí… —contestó a duras penas. Su garganta se sentía seca y dolía.

El hombre del sombrero le pidió a su ayudante Tessai un vaso de agua para el chico. El escudo anaranjado desapareció en unos segundos más tarde para que pudiera tomar el vaso. Un chico de cabello negro y lentes lo ayudó a sentarse.

Estaba confundido y mucho.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —esa voz pertenecía a… Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar de reojo al chico que lo ayudó a sentarse. Ishida Uryuu. ¿Por qué preguntaba por su nombre? ¿No lo reconocía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un sueño? ¿Era eso?

—Kurosaki-kun te encontró inconsciente y herido en un callejón —habló una voz dulce y amable. Sí, también la reconocía. Era de Inoue Orihime.

Meneó la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro. ¿Kurosaki?

En cuanto Tessai le entregó el vaso de agua, miró su reflejo en el líquido quedándose atónito. Sus rasgos faciales se veían más definidos de lo que recordaba, sus ojos habían tomado un leve tono rojizo y lo más impresionante es que su cabello era de un negro oscuro y largo. En lugar de beberse el agua, se la lanzó a la cara tratando de despertar. Tenía que ser un sueño… No podía ser real.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una nueva voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba alojado.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —exclamó Inoue mirando en su dirección. —Ya despertó —respondió.

El de cabellos anaranjados asintió y se puso de cuclillas junto al desconocido.

—"La madre que… ¡Es como mirarse a un espejo!" —pensó bastante impactado observando atentamente al adolescente agachado frente a él. A la vez se limpió su cara mojada con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? Te encontré inconsciente en un callejón.

—"Ocurrió que Aizen asesinó a todos mis amigos y compañeros y que por alguna extraña razón acabé aquí… En esta especie de sueño, extraño e irreal" —ni modo podía contarle todo eso, así que solo decidió negar con la cabeza y responder que no recordaba nada.

—**No seas estúpido Rey. Esto no es ningún sueño, es muy real **—habló su hollow interno.

_—Tiene razón, de algún modo u otro hemos acabado en el pasado_ —añadió Tensa Zangetsu.

—"¡Chicos!" —exclamó llenándose de júbilo por un momento al escuchar sus voces. ¡Pensaba que ya habían desaparecido junto a su poderes!

_—No sé quién haya sido_ —prosiguió hablando la zanpakuto. _—Pero han decidido darte una segunda oportunidad para detener a Aizen Sosuke._ Debe de ser alguien increíble porque logró conservar tus poderes de shinigami.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —le preguntó Kisuke mirándolo bajo la sombra de sus sombrero.

**—No puedes decirles tu verdadero nombre** —habló su hollow. —**Piensa bien, tu "yo" del pasado está justo a tu lado. No puedes soltar tu nombre real de la nada, sería muy raro. **

Asintió estando en total acuerdo con su hollow. Pero había un pequeño problema y es que era muy poco imaginativo con los nombres.

—Mugetsu. Es el nombre de la forma en la que ahora te encuentras y no es un mal nombre —sonrió levemente Tensa Zangetsu. Asintió. Con ese se quedaba.

—Mugetsu. Ese es mi nombre —respondió con seriedad.

—Cielo sin luna, ¿eh? —comentó Urahara esbozando una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa para su gusto. El hombre tenía toda la pinta de haberse dado cuenta de algo. —Tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes tu memoria.

Todos se marcharon aliviados y contentos de que el desconocido con el supuesto nombre de Mugetsu, estuviera bien. Se despidieron en la salida de la tienda y cada uno se marchó hacia su casa. Ichigo se quedó allí parado, despidiéndose con la mano de los demás. En realidad no quería irse. No le había comentado a los demás, pero había alguien junto a Mugetsu hasta que llegó él haciendo que quién quiera que fuera huyera de inmediato. No sabía si esa persona o lo que quiera que fuera hirió al peli negro o estaba tratando de salvarlo. Lo que sabía es que posiblemente era el único/a que tenía respuestas del pasado del chico.

Mientras dentro de la tienda, Urahara sonreía de oreja a oreja. Iban a pasar cosas muy interesantes con el recién llegado, estaba muy seguro de ello.


	3. Meeting the stranger

—Hmm —el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión alrededor de tres personas sentadas en el suelo. Se dirigían miradas entre ellos, como intentando saber qué pensaba el otro, más bien Kisuke no dejaba de mirar a Mugetsu con ojos curiosos y divertidos. Algo sabía ese hombre que los demás no y eso parecía estar molestando a Ichigo—. Mugetsu-san —lo llamó para acabar con el extraño momento— ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Una mínima cosa aparte de tu nombre?

Se quedó en silencio pensando con cautela que información podía dar y cual no. Kisuke tenía todo lo pinta de estar muy pendiente de lo que tuviera que decir… ¿Acaso sospechaba algo?

—Sí, recuerdo algunas cosas.

—¿Puedes ver espíritus? —Ichigo frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo miró con atención.

—Sí, los veo con la misma claridad con la que tú los ves.

Urahara sonrió, Ichigo se sorprendió y Hollow Ichigo se pegó en la frente en el interior de su mente.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…? —ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—**Muy bien, Rey. ¡Intentamos no llamar la atención! **—le gritó.

—_Cállate _—le contestó con malas formas—, _sé lo que estoy haciendo _—carraspea y sonríe un poco—. Puedo sentir tu energía espiritual —explicó enmendando el error de antes. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿tan descontrolado era su poder? Se preguntó al sentirlo de su "yo" pasado.

—Ah sí, entiendo —se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró.

—Seguro que tienes muchas preguntas para Mugetsu-san, pero es hora de acostarse, ¿no crees? —sonrió Urahara mirando al peli naranjo. Este le gruñó. Ni que fuera su padre y tampoco era un niño—. Kurosaki —dijo en tono de advertencia. El chico refunfuñó y se levantó dejándolos a ambos solos —¡Bien~! Ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… —desvió la mirada disimuladamente. Los ojos de aquel hombre clavados en él lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

—Yo estoy con las manos ocupadas —suspiró bajando la cabeza dejando sus ojos escondidos bajo la sombra de su sombrero—, todos se están preparando para la guerra de invierno.

—La guerra… —murmuró para sí mismo sin que Kisuke lo escuchara. ¿Qué debería hacer para evitar aquella catástrofe? ¿Tendría el poder suficiente para detener a Aizen? Uff… No quería que nadie falleciera como en el futuro. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Sosuke ya tenía la Hogyoku, eso ya no se podía remediar. Podría ayudar en la lucha contra los Arrancar o evitar que secuestraran a Orihime… ¿Sería eso buena idea? Más Arrancar o Espada vendrían a Karakura si no consiguen llevársela.

Rechina los dientes frustrado. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción? La idea de dejar que se llevaran a su amiga no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia, pero no había de otra. Lo mejor era ir a Hueco Mundo y destruir allí a Aizen y la Hogyoku antes de que se fusionen.

_—Tranquilo Ichigo, tu poder es mayor ahora. La técnica Mugetsu es muy potente. El hecho de que te mantengas en esa forma es de por sí una gran ventaja_—habló Tensa Zangetsu asintiendo con la cabeza—, _ah y puedes utilizarme cuando quieras. _

**—¡Y no te olvides de mí, eh!** —exclamó el Hollow con el ceño fruncido.

_—Tu reiatsu está sellado, por lo que los demás no te sienten. Estás a un nivel tan superior que ir por ahí sin tenerlo sellado sería terrible para los que te rodean. Claro que puedes liberar pequeñas cantidades si te lo necesitas_ —explicó la zanpakuto. Ichigo asintió mentalmente, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

—_Creo que les voy a pagar una visita. _

Hollow Ichigo y Tensa Zangetsu se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. ¿A quiénes se referiría?

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, Urahara-san —se levantó y arqueó su espalda en símbolo de agradecimiento—, debo marcharme ahora.

—No fue nada. Vuelve cuando quieras~ —se despidió con su típica sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Lo vio marchar y cerrar la puerta corrediza tras él. Entonces sonrió y se levantó también—. Eres un hombre interesante, Mugetsu… —susurró—, ¿o debería decir Kurosaki Ichigo? Supongo que tienes tus razones para no decir nada.

* * *

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad, en un grupo de almacenes abandonados, varias personas miraban hacia la entrada del almacén donde ellos permanecían escondidos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —habló uno de ellos con voz grave, apareciendo entre las sombras. Su pelo era rubio y perfectamente cortado, y sus ojos eran grises y lo miraban con una mezcla entre molestia y curiosidad.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia ahora, Hirako —dijo. El otro se vio sorprendido ante la mención de su nombre ya que no conocía a aquel tipo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, pelado! —exclamó una chica que llevaba dos coletas y el ceño fruncido.

—Calma, calma —sonrió—, vengo a daros información sobre Aizen Sosuke.

—Oye como no te vayas voy a… —la pequeña mujer se desenvainó su espada y se dirijo hacia el desconocido muy enfadada. Hirako la detuvo poniendo el brazo frente a ella.

—No hay nada que no sepamos ya sobre ese hombre, ahora dime quién eres.

—Mi nombre es Mugetsu. Y te equivocas, sé cosas que vosotros no sabéis, Vizards —el resto de los miembros salieron de la oscuridad mostrándose sorprendidos y cautelosos.

Hirako sonríe—. De acuerdo, Mugetsu —pronunció acentuando su nombre—. Se ve que sabes sobre nosotros, ¿qué tienes que decirnos?

Todos le miraban, esperando impacientes su respuesta. Se veía muy sospechoso, pero al mismo tiempo había algo… Sí, sentían como si fuera alguien en quién podían confiar. A pesar de su apariencia, Hirako Shinji era de una intuición y una inteligencia bastante aguda. Si él había decidido que podían fiarse de él y no lo había echado de allí aún, ellos lo harían también.

—Yo… Os traigo el futuro.

* * *

Lo siento por lo breve que son los capítulos, pero… Me gusta dejar suspense.

Otonashi Saya: Me alegro de que te esté gustando.

Guest: Es mi intención.

mitsury sorame: Me alegro de que te guste.

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Sé que soy cruel 8D

megalex: Rukia hará su aparición pronto, no te preocupes. Igual ya apareció en el prólogo por si no te diste cuenta. Lo último no sé a qué te refieres ó.o


	4. Suspicions

—Bueno... Aquí estamos—anunció Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

Mugetsu levantó la cabeza para ver el letrero puesto frente a la casa donde se leía "Clínica Kurosaki".

—"No puedo creer que vaya a ver a mi familia de nuevo..." —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y suspira. —"¿Merezco verlos de nuevo? No pude protegerlos..."

Ichigo lo llamó carraspeando al ver que se había quedando sumido en sus pensamientos otra vez. Lo dejaba tranquilo un rato ya que pensaba que podía estar recordando algo, pero tampoco era cuestión de que se quedaran ahí parados todo el día. Abrió la puerta de la casa e iba a decir que ya había llegado, se quedó a media frase cuando una patada voladora se dirijo hacia ellos. Ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo esquivando el ataque del loco padre de Ichigo.

—Tranquilo, siempre hace eso —gruñó el shinigami sustituto entrando al interior de la casa.

Mugestu rodó los ojos y pasó detrás de él. Entonces recordó su batalla contra Aizen y la aparición de su padre. Nunca pensó que ese idiota sería un shinigami...

Miró al hiperactiivo hombre de reojo. Tenía tantas preguntas...

Ichigo presentó a Mugetsu a sus hermanas pequeñas. El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad al ver a Yuzu y Karin de nuevo.

Ichigo se ruborizó ante una inesperada pregunta que Karin le hizo y la cual Mugetsu no escuchó hasta que Ichigo le codeó y lo vio con una mirada conflictiva.

—¡No te preocupes hijo mio! —regresó gritando Isshin. —¡No hay nada de malo en ser ga- ouch!

El Ichigo futuro golpeó a su padre instintivamente casi sin quererlo.

—Wow Ichi-nii —silbó Karin con una sonrisa al ver lo bien que había reaccionado Mugetsu ante su loco padre. —Tienes mi permiso para casarte con él.

—¡Ka-Karin! —exclamó el adolescente totalmente avergonzado de lo que familia se estaba imaginando de Mugetsu y él.

—Ya, ya. —rió Mugetsu intentando sacar a su pasado yo de su predicamento. —Solo somos amigos además... A mi ya me gusta una chica —agachó la cabeza al recordar que "esa chica" murió en sus brazos. No pudo protegerla y tampoco pudo decirle lo importante que era para él. Estaba muy apenado y dolido por eso. A pesar de que tenía una oportunidad habiendo regresado al pasado, ya no era lo mismo.

—Mugetsu... —susurró Ichigo con preocupación al ver la mirada de soledad y dolor del otro chico.

Esos ojos... ¿Por qué se veían como si estuviera sufriendo mucho?

—Lo siento Mugetsu-san, es tan extraño que mi hermano traiga amigos varones que Karin se ha hecho la idea incorrecta —sonrió Yuzu. —Siéntete como en casa.

—Gracias., Yuzu.

—¡Masaki! ¡Tenemos un tercer hijo!

El resto de la familia lo miraron con indiferencia. Mugetsu suspiró, ya estaba con eso de nuevo...

Ignorando a Isshin y sus llantos de alegría, miró al póster de su madre.

—"Lo siento, mamá. No pude protegerte a ti ni a esta familia que tanto amabas..."

Por dentro estaba lleno de remordimiento y de odio hacia a si mismo. Es cierto que tenía una seguna oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo, pero... Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que por culpa de su imponencia muchos murieron. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de su hollow interno...

—"**Por favor Ichigo, olvida eso ya"**—suspiró su hollow.—"**Deja el pasado atrás, ahora tienes un lienzo en blanco."**

**—"Tiene razón Ichigo. Ahora puedes dibujar el futuro de manera diferente. Los Vizards ya están más preparados. La Sociedad de Almas no nos creerá así que tendremos que apañárnoslas así." **

—"_Cierto. Estamos haciendo lo correcto_."

Ambos espíritus asienten.

—Esa es mi madre —dijo Ichigo al ver que Mugetsu se había quedado de nuevo con la mirada fija en un punto sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Ojos rojizos se encontraron con los cafés. —Falleció hace unos años así que no está aquí.

—Lo siento... —lo sentía más de lo que el otro shinigami podía imaginarse.

Ichigo niega con la cabeza. —Su muerte aún duele, pero... Estar dolido y triste todo el día no creo que la haga muy feliz, ¿eh?

—_"Yo solía pensar eso también, y viví con ello, lo emendé esforzándome al máximo para proteger a los demás. Pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso..."_

—"**Ichigo" **—gruñó en advertencia.

—"Perdon"—se disculpó de vuelta.

—No sé qué te ha pasado para que pongas esa cara Mugetsu... Pero por favor, si necesitas contarlo yo te escucharé.

_—"¿Yo tenía esa mirada de determinación?"_

**—"Deja de hablar como si fueras un octogenario."**

_—"Muy gracioso Tensa Zangetsu"_

**—"¿Qué?"** —preguntó ofendido. **—"¿No puedo tener sentido del humor?"** —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. El hollow se echa a reír.

—No nos quedemos aquí, vamos a mi habitación —dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Mugetsu sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro despertando de su mundo interno y sigue al otro adolescente escaleras arriba.

—Siéntate dónde quieras —Ichigo se dirijo hacia su escritorio para sentarse allí a hacer la tarea.

El peli negro se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira hacia el armario. Rukia aún estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿eh? Hirako ya había echo contacto con Ichigo así que... No faltaba mucho hasta que Ulquiorra y Yammi hicieran su aparición para tratar de matarle. Se lleva una mano a la perilla y frunce el ceño. Podría... Sí, tenía que evitar que Orihime utilizara sus poderes delante de aquellos Arrancar, así Aizen no se interesaría en ella.

Lo tenía. Debía llamar la atención de Aizen para que trataran de llevárselo a él en lugar de Inoue. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

**—"Hmm... Matar a esos Espada sería... bueno... Muy gratificante."**

—"**¡Sí! ¡Ese Espada con cara de emo te mató!" **—exclamó el hollow estando de acuerdo con la opinión de la zanpakuto en que sería genial poder luchar contra ellos.

A Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo y debía de decir que ser el causante de la muerte de Ulquiorra no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—"**Vamos Rey. ¡Es el enemigo! Y no formará ningún lazo con Inoue Orihime porque no la conocerá. ¡Despierta de ese cuento de hadas en el que vives!" **—espetó muy enfadado por la actitud inocente de su contraparte. —"**¡Es por eso que todos murieron en el futuro! ¡Porque eres demasiado blando! ¡No fuiste capaz de matar al enemigo!" **

_—"¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo sé joder!"_ —con eso solo escuchó un sonido molesto emitido por su hollow seguido del silencio. _—"Lo peor de todo es que ese cabrón tiene razón..."_

Suspiró y levantó la mirada para ver a su imagen pasada. Este parecía tener la mirada perdida en la pared. Preocupado, se levantó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante el repentino toque luego de haber estado sumido en las amenazas de su hollow interno. Sacudió la cabeza al salir de su estupor y miró al peli negro con una media sonrisa. —Estoy bien.

Mugetsu estaba por responderle sabiendo que ocurría con él hasta que de repente ambos sintieron un poderoso reiatsu sobre ellos.

—"¡Ya están aquí!" —Mugetsu abrió los ojos en demasía y miró hacia la ventana.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y corrió a poner la placa de shinigami contra su pecho y sacar su alma de su cuerpo.

—¡Ichigo! ¡No vayas! ¡Espera! —gritó Mugetsu intentando alcanzarlo con la mano antes de que saltara por la ventana, sin embargo no lo agarró a tiempo y este tampoco pareció escuchar su advertencia. Miró a todos lados en la habitación, ¿y ahora cómo salía de ese estúpido gigai?

—¿Qué está pasando? —un león de peluche se asomó desde el interior de la puerta del armario mirando la habitación preocupado. Cuando alzó la vista una gran sombra se proyectó sobre él y antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, fue expulsado de su cuerpo de felpa e introducido en otro. Tosió un par de veces antes de correr a asomarse a la ventana —¡Ey! ¿Quién diablos eres idiota?! —gritó enfadado por el brusco trato del desconocido. —Maldita sea... ¿Quién es ese tipo tan sombrío?

Relajó su expresión al sentir que el cuerpo se sentía familiar a pesar de ser un gigai y es que dentro de este habían quedado restos de reiatsu del misterioso chico. O no tan misterioso...

—¿...Ichigo? —ladeó la cabeza confuso. Debía de estar equivocado...

* * *

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Ya te respondí por MP :3

Guest: Ha ha ha, no babees demasiado el suelo e.e

Kureimy: Tiene solo unos meses más que él, pero supongo que con todo lo de la guerra maduró (ya irán saliendo cosas de esas más adelante)

Hady-chan: Sí, es genial XD

Gracias a todos sus reviews, me animan a seguir este fic con esta idea tan rara, espero que hasta ahora os esté gustando :3


	5. Facing the enemy

Mugetsu se paró un momento en lo alto de un edificio para mirarse de arriba a abajo. No llevaba el shihakusho puesto, su torso estaba desnudo, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de un manto ondeante que le recordaba bastante a Zangetsu y bajo sus pies descalzos podía sentir el frío de la losa del edificio.

**—"¿Qué vas a hacer?** —preguntó el hollow riendo entre dientes—.** Muero por destrozar un par de huesos."  
**  
Mugetsu gruñó y rodó los ojos, típico de su hollow decir esas cosas. Pero si quería salvar a Sado, Inoue, Tatsuki y a sí mismo, tendría que darse prisa y detener a Yammi de herirlos.

Usando el shunpo se apresuró hacia el parque donde recordaba que los Espada habían hecho su aparición.

Ahora que recordaba Yammi, para ser el espada 0, era algo débil cuando fue a Karakura por primera vez y si lo matara, ¿cómo afectaría eso a los rangos de los Espada? Aizen se pondría echo una furia seguro, él era ahora alguien fuera de sus planes, un peón inexistente en su tablero de ajedrez.

—"Tal vez tengas razón... Esto va a ser divertido, démosle a Aizen una sorpresa"

**—"¡Así se habla!"**—rió perversamente el hollow.

Cuando llegó la absorción de las almas alrededor de Yammi ya había sucedido. Mugetsu rechinó los dientes, frustrado por no haber llegado antes.

Orihime y Sado ya estaban allí pero no estaban heridos, la pelirroja estaba atendiendo a Tatsuki.

—¡Oi Ulquiorra! ¿Es este? —preguntó el Arrancar de grandes proporciones mirando a Mugetsu.

—No siento ningún reiatsu proveniente de él... Es basura—respondió estoicamente cerrando sus ojos verdes en el proceso.

—¡Muere!

—¡Mugetsu-san! —exclamó Orihime al ver el enorme puño de Yammi dirigirse con suma fuerza hacia el de cabellos negros.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y esquivó el puño rápidamente con un shunpo cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de golpearle. Yammi abrió los ojos de par en par al girar un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ver en que había fallado.

—Eres tan lento como aparentas —pateó a Yammi en el abdomen haciendo que este se doblara y retrocediera.

—"Imposible..." —pensó Ulquiorra algo sorprendido—. "Un humano sin reiatsu no puede esquivar ese ataque ni dar un golpe tan potente..." —entrecierra un poco los ojos y se queda mirando atentamente a Mugetsu quién en ese momento dirigía su puño contra la cara del aturdido Arrancar—. "¿Quién es ese chico?"

—¡Cabrón! —gruñó Yammi enfurecido. Se irguió de nuevo y abrió la boca donde comenzó a acumularse reiatsu rojizo que indicaba el lanzamiento de un Cero.

—¡Mugetsu! —escuchó a alguien gritar a su costado.  
Iba a girar la cabeza para mirarle, pero antes de que pudiera el Cero le cayó encima, levantando tierra y humo a su alrededor.

—¡Mugetsu-san! —chilló Orihime mirando hacia la polvareda con una expresión de horror y preocupación el mismo tiempo.

—Al fin apareces... Kurosaki Ichigo —dice Ulquiorra mirando hacia el recién llegado.

Ichigo giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el Espada, sus ojos cafés expresando furia por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién demonios eran esos tipos?

Ulquiorra dio pasos lentos hacia el shinigami sustituto mientras este se mantenía alerta y sujetando la empuñadura de Zangetsu con fuerza. El Espada apareció detrás de él usando Sonido desconcertando totalmente a Ichigo quien fue golpeado por detrás luego de la repentina desaparición de su oponente.

—¡Ichigo!—gritó Mugetsu saliendo ileso de entre la polvareda—."¡Mierda! ¡No puede enfrentarse a Ulquiorra! ¡Lo destrozará!"

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo unas fuertes y grandes manos apresaron todo su cuerpo inhabilitando su capacidad de escape.

—¡Me las vas a pagar bastardo! —siseó Yammi con su voz llena de veneno.

—¡Suéltame! —intentó liberarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte y sus brazos también estaban atrapados. Entonces vio a Sado correr para ayudar a Ichigo— ¡SADO NO! ¡Retrocede!

Antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera lanzar su ataque Ulquiorra lo pateó con fuerza levantándolo del suelo y enviándolo contra los árboles.

—¡Sado-kun! —Orihime iba a correr a ayudarle, pero la voz de Mugetsu la detuvo.

—¡No vayas! ¡No uses tus poderes!

—¡Pero Sado-kun está...! —intentó replicar, pero unos furiosos ojos rojos hicieron que se callara.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —repitió gritando lo más a lo que sus pulmones daban. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadado?— ¡GAAAH! —sus huesos crujieron y se partieron sonoramente cuando Yammi trató de aplastarlo entre sus manos.

—Perdona gusano... ¿Te duele mucho? —se burló Yammi riendo con una carcajada perversa y grave. Aizen no les había hablado de ese chico, pero le empezaba a resultar divertido aquel enfrentamiento. Estaba siendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Yammi... Suéltale. —ordenó el Arrancar de piel pálida acercándose a su compañero mientras llevaba a Ichigo agarrándolo por detrás del cuello de su shihakusho. Este estaba inconsciente y con parte de sus ropas rasgadas las cuales dejaban visibles heridas que sangraban—. Le reportaremos a Aizen-sama que el shinigami en el que tenía tanto interés no es ninguna preocupación —soltó a Ichigo en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Yammi hizo lo mismo con Mugetsu y escupiendo a un lado luego de hacerlo.

Vaya, él quería divertirse un poco más. Se giró y siguió a Ulquiorra para entrar en la _Garganta_ que este estaba abriendo.

—Malditos... —murmuró Mugetsu apoyándose en un brazo tratando de levantarse. Su cuerpo dolía, ese maldito había roto bastantes huesos. Podía además sentir el amargo saber de la sangre en su garganta. Lo que le faltaba, una contusión interna. Ignorando las quejas de su cuerpo alzó la mano y la forma de reiatsu de Tensa Zangetsu apareció en ella.

—Getsuga... —susurró levantando el brazo—, Tenshou. —bajó la mano y el reiatsu se disparó hacia sus enemigos.

Él silencioso, pero potente, ataque tomó a Yammi totalmente por sorpresa y con gran facilidad atravesó su _Hierro_ y el ataque lo cortó por detrás y por la mitad.

Los ojos de su "compañero" pasaron de estoicos a sorprendidos cuando giró la cabeza para ver como el cuerpo de Yammi se hacía cenizas cual Hollow cuando muere. Ulquiorra solo se quedó mirando a Mugetsu a la vez que la _Garganta_ en la que ya había entrado se cerraba.

—Ja... —sonrió socarronamente. Respiraba con gran dificultad ya que el movimiento de sus costillas hacia el dolor de estas insoportable. Sudaba y estaba hecho un desastre, pero internamente... Se sentía bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por matar a ese Espada?—. En tu cara Aizen...

Kisuke y Yoruichi llegaron al lugar, ocupándose de los chicos mientras que Orihime corría a socorrer a su amigo Sado.

Lo último que vio Mugetsu fue a Yoruichi acercándose antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**—"Eres un buen Rey después de todo, Ichigo"** —sonrió cínicamente el hollow—.** "Una pena que... No recuerdes la verdad."** —su sonrisa se ensanchó y comenzó a reír haciendo que el eco de su risa retumbara por el silencioso mundo interno de Ichigo.

Tensa Zangetsu se puso su capucha y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas contra su pecho—. _"No debe de enterarse de la verdad y lo sabes, Shinzo."_

**—"No me llames por ese nombre** —gruñó enfadado—, **es demasiado irónico para un Hollow."**

_—"Lo sé_ —sonríe un poco_—, ¿le dirás a Ichigo algún día?"_

**—"¿Te refieres a mi nombre o a la verdad?"** —Tensa Zangetsu se encoge de hombres—.** "Tsk, quién sabe..."**

* * *

**¿Cuál será esa verdad que Ichigo/Mugetsu no sabe?**  
**Si alguien sabe lo que Shinzo significa... Entenderán lo irónico que es que se llame así.**

**Guest1: **Sí todos queremos que ya aparezca Rukia, ¿cierto? Esto va según el orden del manga así que... Ya no falta nada ^^

**Otonashi Saya: **Algo así pasará, seguramente ^^

**Akisa**: Me alegro de que te guste, todos esperan la reacción del futuro Ichigo ante Rukia, ¿cierto? 8D

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Ha ha ha! ¿Qué mejor que un Ichigo? Dos de él, ¿cierto? No abandonaré este fic, aún si a veces tarde mucho en actualizar ^^

**Guest 2: **Urahara sabe quién es, jujujuju~ Cierto 8D Ese tipo siempre es un misterio

**Kureimy: **Su familia tan loca como siempre, ¿verdad?

Gracias a sus reviews, ya saben que me animan a seguir, espero que les guste este capítulo


	6. Strawberry mix op 1

**Para los que no saben, "Shinzo" significa "corazón (órgano)" sé que el corazón de "alma" es "Kokoro" pero... Sería raro ponerle así. **  
**Para ser mi primer fic de capítulos estoy recibiendo mucho apoyo, gracias a todos. A partir de ahora pondré nombres a los capítulos, a los ya publicados también aunque mi creatividad para títulos es algo mala. **

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando adaptarme a lo que parecía una luz demasiado brillante para mi gusto.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —abrí un poco más los párpados y distinguí los inconfundibles colores del sombrero de Urahara—. Inoue vendrá en un rato a curarte. Ahora mismo está en la casa de Ichigo.

—Estoy bien —y era cierto. Sentía que ya la mayoría de mis huesos estaban mejor. Eso debía de ser obra de la regeneración instantánea de mi hollow. Aunque al ser tejidos internos se regeneraban un poco más lento—. No es necesario que se dé prisa, además para cuando venga ya estaré mejor.

—¡Está bien! —respondió en su tono alegre y casi sonando jovial—. Estamos solos en la tienda así que... Cuéntame qué está pasando.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confuso.

—A mi no me engañas, Ichigo —mierda...eso no me lo esperé—, así que si no te es molestia...

—No hay mucho que contar, el futuro ya está cambiando, seguramente ya no sea igual. —dije tajante. No tenía ganas de hablar del pasado... Bueno, el futuro. Bah, lo que quiera que fuera. Un momento...

¿De qué no quiero hablar?

—Así que vienes del futuro... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—No me acuerdo. —respondí sinceramente y Urahara asintió entendiendo que decía la verdad sobre eso.

De hecho me quedé pensativo largo rato. ¿Qué había pasado? Qué... ¿Qué hacía yo en el futuro?

* * *

—"Está perdiendo la memoria...—murmuró Tensa Zangetsu poniéndose en pie y caminando al lado de Shinzo—, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?"  
**  
—"Tsché, ¡y yo qué sé!"** —escupió el hollow poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca, eso antes de que el puño de Tensa Zangetsu acabara en su cabeza con un fuerte golpe—.** "¡Ey! ¿Qué crees que haces?"** —dijo enfadado por el ataque.

—"Sabes muy bien lo que está pasando, así que deja de hacerte el desinteresado, Shinzo"—respondió haciendo enfásis en el nombre del albino.  
**  
—"Te he dicho que no me llames así, pesado."**—gruñó molesto mirando a la zanpakuto con el ceño muy fruncido.

—"Es tu nombre así que... ¡aguántate!" —le gritó y le enseñó la lengua haciendo que Shinzo pusiera los brazos delante de su pecho en defensa. Dioses, era mucho más irritable cuando joven, ¿eh?

Llegaron hasta el lugar que querían. Un enorme edificio que era obviamente más alto que los demás. En lo alto podía verse como los cimientos estaba resquebrajados y el vidrio de las ventanas estallado. Una larga grieta cruzaba todo el alto del edificio amenazando con partir la construcción en dos en cualquier movimiento.

Tensa Zangetsu saltó y tocó uno de los cristales rotos de una ventana. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Cada ventana era una memoria. Y las memorias de la guerra estaban casi totalmente borradas. Es decir, esas ventanas estaban resquebrajadas o ya rotas.

—"Ha debido de hacerlo como mecanismo de defensa... Es común en los humanos bloquear los recuerdos traumáticos" —pensó recorriendo con sus dedos el cristal. Retrocedió sorprendido cuando unos de los cristales a su lado estalló en pedazos como si hubiera habido una explosión—. "Pero los demás recuerdos también se están rompiendo... Esto es alarmante. ¿Qué estará pasando?"  
**  
—"Es muy sencillo, compañero** —Tensa Zangetsu miró hacia abajo para ver a Shinzo que había saltado para pararse a su lado—**, Ichigo simplemente ya existe en está línea temporal. Eso es lo que esa grieta de ahí significa"** —explicó señalando la grieta del edificio—. **"Eventualmente Ichigo desaparecerá porque no pueden haber dos de él en el mismo lugar. Sus recuerdos, se mezclarán con los del Ichigo de este tiempo" **

—"Eso sería muy caótico y confuso para él"—dijo Tensa Zangetsu bajando la voz y ensombreciendo su mirada.

**—"Es posible, pero es lo que va a pasar en... Cálculo que un mes. Aunque ahora mismo ya está ocurriendo"** —entrecerró los ojos y miró al cielo con una mirada seria que rara vez pone. No lo admitiría jamás de los jamáses pero muy en el fondo de su ser había una pequeña preocupación que tenía por Ichigo.

* * *

_Estoy solo. En un páramo rodeado de montañas derruidas como si algo las hubiera destrozado. Camino sin rumbo hacia la ciudad. Sí, reconocía que era Karakura. Alguien apareció a mi lado, ¿Urahara? No lo distingo muy bien, lo veo borroso, pero puedo asegurar por su figura y presencia que era él. Me está hablando, pero no sé qué me dice, igualmente le contesto. ¿Qué le contesté? No oigo bien ni siquiera mi propia voz. ¿Cómo le pude contestar si no escuché lo que dijo? _

_Espera, este... Este no es mi cuerpo. _

_Giro a ver a otras personas, sus figuras tampoco son claras, sin embargo puedo saber que son mis amigos. Este extraño cuerpo en el que estoy se levanta y va hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos veo como toda la visión se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el suelo. _

_Y de repente todo comienza a dolerme. No es mi cuerpo, pero siento tanto dolor como lo está sintiendo él. _

_Después de eso todo se oscurece, escucho rugidos, luego gritos, ruidos de explosiones, aullidos que pedían auxilio. ¡Quiero ver que ocurre, sin embargo todo está muy oscuro!_

_Alguien necesita ayuda, quiero ayudar e intento moverme en vano. Solo tengo poder sobre mi consciencia, es como si fuera un espectador del alma y cuerpo de otra persona._

_La luz regresa y suelto un suspiro invisible. Pero prefería que ésta no hubiera vuelto. Si estuviera en mi cuerpo vomitaría. _

_Había mucha sangre, cuerpos tirados inertes sobre cimientos de edificios totalmente destruidos. ¡Era como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba sobre la ciudad! Pero no soy tan inocente como para pensar que ha sido producto de un acto bélico humano. _

_Escucho un grito de angustia totalmente nítido y sé que proviene de este cuerpo en el que me encuentro. Agacha la cabeza y tengo ganas de apartar la vista ante lo que veo, pero no puedo. _

_Estas imágenes las veo más nítidamente que las demás... ¡Pero no quiero seguir viendo! ¡Es horrible! ¡Una pesadilla! _

_Puedo sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de la otra alma dentro de este cuerpo también, alza la cabeza y grita con mucha fuerza el nombre de la fallecida en sus brazos y yo..._

_También grito. _

* * *

—¡RUKIA!

El grito desesperado se escuchó en toda la habitación. Jadeó con fuerza, agarrándose la camiseta en el lugar donde su pecho estaba y tosió tratando de recuperar algo de aire. Por su frente bajaba un sudor frío que le daba escalofríos y sus brazos y piernas temblaban como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina.

—S-solo fue una pesadilla... —murmuró con la voz quebrada del susto. Rukia estaba bien y estaba en la Sociedad de Almas. Estaba seguro. Se movió lentamente, quejándose un poco de sus heridas y miró por la ventana. Todo en la ciudad también estaba normal. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y volvió a acostarse tapándose con las frazadas. Encogió el cuerpo al pesar de las protestas de ante las heridas.

Nunca había pasado tanto miedo después de la muerte de su madre.

—Ichigo... —sonó la voz preocupada voz de Kon quién estaba dando saltitos para subir a la cama—, ¿estás bien?

Ichigo se quedó mirando al león de peluche un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y responder—. No es nada, una pesadilla —pero dentro de él estaba la extraña y desagradable sensación de que aquello no había sido del todo un mal sueño.

* * *

Espero que se entienda lo que está pasando en este capítulo, problemas a la vista. Y ahora sí que sí, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá la persona más esperada del fic o eso me hacen creer 8D

**Guest1**: Yo también lo odio, por eso decidí echarlo del fic -le pego una patada a Yammi-. Tranquila, hará su aparición muuy pronto.

**oO Akisa Oo**: Ya dije al principio de este capítulo lo que Shinzo significaba, no lo busque en un traductor basura como el google. Yo tengo un buen diccionario oficial 8D Y sí, aunque no dijo que fuera ella supongo que se notaba :3

**giiclle-kira**: ey gii-chan 8D me alegro de que te guste, ¡por favor guarda tus armas blancas que actualicé rápido! Si a ver si Tite-troll trae buena inspiración desde Alemania

**Kotsuki Kurosaki:** Haré un dibujo para ti si tengo tiempo :3

**Guest2**: Sí, es un inútil, menos mal que no soy el único que lo piensa, jajaja

**Hady-chan**: me gustaría que Aizen estuviera muy enfadado y destrozara cosas LOL pero no, eso está fuera de su personalidad lo típico sería que dijera: Eso también está dentro del plan -en su cabeza- "mierda eso NO estaba dentro del plan"  
... Debería hacer un omake con esas ideas tontas que se me ocurren durante el fic XD

**Chocolate-Kitty18**: Sí, es muy genial 8D Él puede con todo (?)

-**Extra**-

_¿"Magia potagia" en la historia de Bleach?_

Seishin: ¡Ey chicos! Hola y bienvenidos a esta nueva sección extra del fic, la cual no tiene mucho sentido y a veces no tendrá ni que ver con la historia, ¡pero que más da! Nuestros invitados de hoy son los humanos "especiales" que habitan en Karakura.

Uryu: Qué demonios hago aquí si ni siquiera he salido en la historia...

Sado: Hm.

Orihime: ¡Hola a todos!

Ichigo: ...Hola

Mugetsu: ¿Yo también aquí? -confundido-

Seishin: ¡Pasemos a la pregunta de hoy! Chicos, vosotros que vivís en Karakura y lucháis contra hollows... ¿Cómo es qué hacéis tantos destrozos -sobre todo de noche- y la gente no se entera? ¿Acaso los habitantes de Karakura tienen el sueño muuuy pesado? ¡Que hasta destruis edificios y nadie sale a ver qué pasa!

Uryu: Nunca pensé en eso... -se ajusta las gafas, nervioso-

Sado: Hm.

Orihime: Sí que duermen profundamente entonces... ¿Qué receta tomarán para dormir así? -emocionada corre a preguntarle a alguien-

Ichigo: Ups... Espero no haber hecho daño a alguien... -silba-

Mugetsu: -se encoge de hombros- No le den vueltas... ¡Es la magia de los mangas!

Todos: ¡¿SOMOS PERSONAJES DE MANGA?!

Seishin: Creo que Mugetsu a desatado un pequeño problema... -llega una silla volando por encima y se agacha- Uff eso estuvo cerca... ¡Ha-hasta la próxima!


	7. Reunion

—Así que vas entrar a la preparatoria...—dijo Ichigo luego de que Mugetsu le comentara sobre el tema.

Antes de eso habían estado hablando de los tipos que los atacaron, pero Mugetsu no dio mucho detalles solo algo sobre que eran Hollows que se habían arrancado la máscara. Ichigo no lo había entendido del todo y le gustaría tener más información por si volvían a aparecer, sin embargo Mugetsu no le dijo nada más alegando que no tenía más que decir..

En realidad, claro que sabía mucho de esos Arrancar, pero no le correspondía a él explicar toda esa historia.

—¿Seguro que ya estás bien?

—Como nuevo —respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú?

—Gracias a Inoue estoy casi del todo recuperado —miró hacia su mano y la abrió y cerró un par de veces. En ocasiones sentía alguna punzada de dolor, pero leve. No era preocupante.

—Ella es increíble —comentó—. "Es por eso que hay que mantenerla alejada de ese cabrón de Aizen" —pensó después de lo que dijo.

—Cierto... —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y agachó la cabeza. Ese Arran- lo que fuera había hecho un número con él sin ningún esfuerzo. Ni siquiera con el Bankai pudo con su fuerza y velocidad. ¿A qué demonios se estaban enfrentando?

Y también estaba ese Hollow dentro de él... ¿Cuándo fue que todo se complicó tanto?

—¡Ichigo! —lo llamó Mugetsu por tercera vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —levantó la cabeza y miró a Mugetsu con una mirada de desconcierto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —frunció el ceño y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Ya en la preparatoria de Karakura, Mugetsu se presentó como el nuevo alumno a la clase. Se sentía un poco incómodo de ser también el nuevo centro de atención.

—Me parece extraño que entren tantos alumnos a mitad de curso... ¿En qué está pensando el rector? —murmuró Occhi para sí misma—. Bueno no importa, siéntate en algún pupitre libre, vamos empezar la clase —le dijo a Mugetsu sonriendo de nuevo.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como recordaba, pero curiosamente, las había echado de menos. Sado e Inoue habían ido a clase, pero Uryu... Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que estaba allí no lo ha visto.

Mugetsu casi salta en su asiento cuando escuchó a la maestra gritar el nombre de Ichigo. Se tapó la boca porque casi contesta él en su lugar. La profesora se enfadó porque estaba distraído y lo castigó con quedarse a limpiar el aula después de clase. El de cabellos negros giró la cabeza para ver al otro adolescente rezongar con molestia.

—"Me pregunto que lo tiene tan distraído. Tal vez sea lo de los Arrancar o que Ishida no haya venido o..."

**—"Tal vez sea yo"**—contestó Shinzo sonriendo orgulloso.

—"Eres como un dolor en el trasero" —refunfuñó.

Lo escuchó reírse haciéndole suspirar. La verdad es que... Mira como se llevaba con su Hollow ahora, no... No lo odiaba ni nada así.

Era bastante extraño.

* * *

Mugetsu se quedó con Ichigo limpiando el aula aunque aún quedaban algunos alumnos que estaban recogiendo sus cosas.

Ojos rojizos se levantaron de su vista en la mesa para mirar hacia la puerta. Sentía reiatsu de shinigami... ¿Eran ellos?

—¡Es aquí! —todos miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar esa voz y el más desconcertado parecía ser Ichigo al verlos allí.

—¡V-vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¡Yo! Venimos en una misión importante —respondió Renji—. O algo así. Es por los Arrancar.

—Arran- ¿qué? —en serio, no lograba pronunciar esa cosa. ¿Qué idioma era?

—¿Ellos te atacaron y no sabes lo que son?—preguntó Ikkaku. Su compañero Yumichika se palmeó la frente.

—Qué-

—Oigan ellos- —Mugetsu iba a añadir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz que habló tras ellos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Hablan de esos tipos que te atacaron el otro día!

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver la figura de una chica parada de pie en el marco de la ventana.

—¡Rukia!

Mugetsu tragó saliva. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Agachó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

—"Debería irme de aquí... Yo no..."

Metido en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Rukia se llevó a rastras el alma de Ichigo mientras los alumnos se quedaban estupefactos ante la escena y los recién llegados. Normal si de repente aparecían unos "supuestos alumnos nuevos" con aquellas pintas y dejando el cuerpo de Ichigo sin alma dentro. A vista de una persona corriente parecían terroristas.

—¿Quién es ese chico?—murmuró Ikkaku mirando hacia el peli negro.

—¿Qué importa? Es solo un humano, no vinimos a hacer amigos —suspiró el capitán Hitsugaya.

Mugetsu suspiró, ignorando a los shinigami recién llegados mientras algunos alumnos -como Keigo- montaban escándalo cerca de Rangiku. Se quedó mirando a la ventana con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

—"Oh Rukia... Si pudiera contarte todo..." —sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño quedándose en su propio silencio por un largo rato, su mente totalmente en blanco—. "¿C-contarle qué? ¿Qué tengo que contarle?"

* * *

—¡Ey!

Mugetsu volteó la cabeza para ver a Rukia correr hacia él llevando a Ichigo a rastras -aquello parecía algo natural-, ya de nuevo éste estaba en su cuerpo humano.

—M-mugetsu...

El pelinegro enarca una ceja confuso de que estuvieran parados frente a él. De repente Rukia obligó a Ichigo a disculparse, hablando por él para darle una ayuda de lo que debía decir. Mugetsu parpadeó aún más confundido, ¿por qué le pedía disculpas a él?

Le dijo que lo sentía, que no pudo ayudarle contra los enemigos que llegaron, que la próxima vez sería más fuerte y lucharía a su lado.

Mugetsu estaba algo contrariado, por un lado -y olvidando por un momento que él mismo es Ichigo-, también quería proteger al shinigami sustituto tal y como quería hacer con los demás, pero luego estaba esa parte racionarl que sabía perfectamente que lo que lo llevó a tener ese nivel de poder fueron todas las batallas y retos a los que se enfrentó. Hace una mueca de molestia al no saber muy bien qué hacer.

Después de haberse disculpado, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que aún no había presentado a Mugetsu a su amiga Rukia. Los presentó a ambos y ellos se dieron la mano como saludo.

—"Que extraño... —pensó Rukia luego de haber soltado la mano del recién conocido para ella—, el toque de su mano se siente familiar" —dirige su mirada a Ichigo y frunce el ceño. No, debía de ser una coincidencia.

Mugetsu sonrió al ver a Ichigo más animado que antes. ¿De verdad Rukia le cambiaba tanto? Vaya, sabía que lo hacía, pero no sabía que fuera de ese modo.

—Así que tú... Luchaste también contra los Arrancar que llegaron, ¿eh? Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿quién eres exactamente? —preguntó Rukia cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Mugetsu esperando una respuesta.

—Yo...—¿ahora qué decía? Tragó saliva y agachó un poco la cabeza como si así pudiera esconderse de la mirada de la Kuchiki.

—Ey, ey, Rukia, no está bien interrogar a la gente de esa manera—interrumpió Ichigo al ver el gesto de incomodidad en la cara del otro chico.

—Oh lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar —ríe bajito y descruza los brazos.

—"Te echo de menos... Lo siento" —era lo único que quería decirle a Rukia, no sabía por qué, sin embargo esas palabras que tenía que decir no se iban de su cabeza. Aún así soltar eso de pronto podría traer confusión, preguntas y por lo tanto... Sospechas. Sospechas sobre quién es realmente. No quería que eso pasara, que desastres podrían ocurrir en el futuro si se enterara alguien, aparte de Urahara, se alegraba de que ese loco no hubiera hecho o dicho nada que pudiera delatarlo o cambiar el futuro—. "Todo va a salir bien esta vez...—pensó mirando hacia Rukia cuando ésta estaba discutiendo por alguna tontería con Ichigo otra vez—, yo te protegeré, lo prometo sobre mi alma"

—Ey chicos, parénse el uno al lado del otro —pidió Rukia haciendo gestos con las manos para que se juntaran. Ellos se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo ordenado.

Rukia frunció el ceño y los observó atentamente. ¡Pero si eran como gotas de agua! Excepto por el cabello y que Mugetsu era un poquito más alto de resto eran bastante parecidos. Rukia se atrevía a decir que ellos se parecían más entre ellos que Ichigo con Kaien.

—Os parecéis mucho, ¿sabíais?

—¿En serio? —Ichigo giró la cabeza para mirar a Mugetsu con una expresión de curiosidad.

—"Claro, somos la misma persona" —quiso decir, pero eso era bastante problématico de oir, ¿cierto? En lugar de eso, se echó a reír—. Jajaja, ¿eso crees?

Rukia sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero le caía bien ese chico.

* * *

Los tres juntos caminaron hacia la casa de los Kurosaki, Mugetsu y Rukia entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo para que su familia no montara ningún número -Isshin sobre todo-.

Ya los tres en la habitación, estuvieron hablando, sobre todo Ichigo le contaba a Rukia sobre cómo había conocido a Mugetsu y su pérdida memoria que, desconocida por todos, comenzaba a ser cierta. Rukia se disculpó ante su ruda pregunta sobre quién era cuando estaban en la escuela. No sabía de eso.

Mugetsu tenía ganas de echarse a reír, era muy raro ver a Rukia disculpándose tan cortesanamente. Estaba acostumbrado al alocado y duro trato que siempre le daba, no que se quejara de ello, eso es lo que los hacía ser ellos desde que se conocieron.

Ahora tener que actuar como un extraño delante de ella le hacía más daño del que pensó, había tantas cosas que quería decir y que no podía.

Kon como siempre trataba de abalanzarse sobre Rukia y ella lo golpeaba o Ichigo lo apartaba de la shinigami y lo lanzaba contra la pared.

Mugetsu se perdió en sus propios pensamientos otra vez, pero entonces todos ellos giraban entorno a Rukia. De lo contento que se sentía de volver a verla, pero de lo triste que era no poder hablar con ella como solía hacerlo.  
Sintió una punzada en el pecho al regresar la vista hacia los otros dos, estos parecían hablar de cosas sin importancia, de que Ichigo hizo algún comentario indebido y se llevó un golpe de Rukia como de costumbre.  
Era lo normal, él no debería estar allí en primer lugar y era consciente de ello. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, era algo que no había sentido antes y no sabía bien como definirlo. Lo único que podía decir es que no le gustaba.

* * *

**Cada vez recibo más comentarios y eso me deja sorprendido aunque me alegra mucho. Siento que este capitulo es algo extraño en lo personal no me gusta mucho, pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa. Estaba tan ansioso también por la llegada de Rukia, pero me bloqueé y no salió tan bien como quería. Es una pena, siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero con los estudios no doy a más. Sin embargo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, se pondrá más interesante en el siguiente capítulo ya que vendrá otra ansiosa aparición. Si recuerdan la línea del manga tal vez sepan quién es. **  
**Pasé de seguir la línea del anime, eso de escribir los rellenos no me va, pero sí que tiene alguna que otra cosa de ahí que no hay en el manga.** (Sigo creyendo que los de Pierrot apoyan al Ichiruki, ¿vosotros no?)  
**Que nota de autor más larga** (risas),** si es que cuando me enrollo como las persianas... **

**-Extra-**  
Preguntando ideas a mis amigos parte 1: ¿Cuál debería de ser la reacción del Ichigo del futuro al ver a Rukia?

1. ¡Debería de abrazarla! ¡Si si! -ojos emocionados- Sería genial que lo pateara tambien, jajajaja (Sí sería genial, lástima que Rukia lo vea como un desconocido)

2. Salir corriendo y echarse a llorar en un rincón al no poder estar con ella porque ya está su yo presente (esta idea fue bien triste, pero algo así pasa, no que se vaya a poner a llorar)

3. ¡Que se le confiese y tengan muchos bebes! ¡Jajaja! (Eeeh... Definitivamente esa idea se descartó xD)

4. Algo propio de Ichigo es quedarse sorprendido y decir: ¡Rukia! (Cierto, pero dejemos al Ichigo del presente con esa reacción)

5. Sería genial que se le tirara encima y dijera: ¡oh dios mio te eche de menos, no vuelvas a irte! (En un mundo alterno puede que Ichigo actuara así, quién sabe... XD)

6. ¡Que la secuestre y la ate a la cama y hagan cosas XXX! -sangrado nasal- (No, para el carro, guapa. Aunque porqué negar que sería genial... Ups)

* * *

Ahora sí, respondo reviews:

**Otonashi Saya**: cierto, son complicados de escribir pero me gustan los retos

**oO Akisa Oo:** Quién sabe, puede que pase eso o puede que no l3

**lili**: ¿No te da sueño? Hahaha me alegro de que te guste

**Guest**: Sí, muy cierto, parecía que la ciudad estaba desierta XD Todos queremos a Mugetsu, es genial

**Chocolate-Kitty18**: Sí fue un capítulo corto, lo siento, este es más largo, ¿no? -u-

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**: Poco a poco. Ya tengo el boceto Sí, habrá un par de personajes que son clave... Uno es Kisuke, ¿quién será el siguiente? e.e

**Kureimy:** Pasaran muchas cosas, seguro l3 y ya nuestra querida Rukia en la historia

**Hady-chan**: haré un extra así XD

Voy a estar un laaaargo tiempo sin subir nuevo capítulo así como soy malo, os dejaré un adelanto para que os quedéis con la intriga, muahahaha!

_Oh dios mio... Ha...hay mucha sangre, ¿es mía? No lo sé, ¿quiero saberlo? Creo que no... Estoy asustado. Mi respiración se sale de mi control, no entra suficiente aire... Veo a una persona. Viene hacia a mi. La hoja de su espada está llena de sangre, mi cuerpo no responde... ¿Quiere matarme? Esa persona mató a todos los demás, el odio y rencor se apoderaron de él... Consumido por la venganza, su ser muere, lentamente. _  
_Te...go ...cho mie...o. E...e mi a...go... ¡S... ...o!_  
_—Al...en... Ayu...a... ¡Po... ...Avor!_


	8. Family

¡Adiós a la espera! ¡Ya estoy aquí *-*!

* * *

_Oh dios mio... Ha...hay mucha sangre, ¿es mía? No lo sé, ¿quiero saberlo? Creo que no... Estoy asustado. Mi respiración se sale de mi control, no entra suficiente aire... Veo a una persona. Viene hacia a mi. La hoja de su espada está llena de sangre, mi cuerpo no responde... ¿Quiere matarme? Esa persona mató a todos los demás, el odio y rencor se apoderaron de él... Consumido por la venganza, su ser muere. lentamente. _  
_Te...go ...cho mie..o. E...e mi a...go... ¡S... ...o! _  
_—Al...en... Ayu...a... ¡Po... ...Avor! _

* * *

Ichigo abrió los ojos en demasía y se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había sido eso que acababa de ver? Era como una especie de recuerdo bastante borroso, sin embargo él no recordaba realmente que algo así hubiera sucedido. Y aquella persona de espada ensangrentada... ¿Quién era? Su figura no se veían nítida y solo vio de su cintura hacia abajo...

—¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió Rukia de sus amigos shinigami. Ichigo igual se despidió de ellos sin mucho entusiasmo después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Mugetsu permaneció con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Algo iba a pasar ahora... Pero no recordaba qué, sabía que era importante, aún así... ¿Qué pasaba con su memoria?

—¿Y tú dónde te vas a quedar? —preguntó Ichigo mirando a Rukia.  
Ella lo miró con cara de: "no rompo un plato" y sin decir nada corrió al interior de la casa— ¡Idiota mi familia ya te vio! —exclamó corriendo detrás de ella.

Mugetsu frunció aún más el ceño mientras miraba hacia el anaranjado cielo. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

* * *

Los tres, junto con el resto de la familia Kurosaki, se sentaron en la mesa a cenar.

Isshin ya estaba montando uno de sus escándalos diciendo que siendo tantos podían hacer una divertida fiesta de pijamas. A Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos. Orihime le había hablado de esas fiestas y lo que se hacia en ellas, le había parecido muy divertido pero nunca había estado en una realmente. La idea iba bien hasta que Isshin dijo que sería genial emborracharse hasta al amanecer. Mugetsu e Ichigo dieron un golpe en la mesa y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ni hablar!

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la extraña coincidencia y también ante la reacción de Mugetsu al cual aún no conocían demasiado bien.

—¡Parecen hermanos! —Yuzu fue la primera en romper y echarse a reír.

—¡Tienes razón Yuzu! —exclamó Isshin mirando a ambos chicos conun extraño brillo en los ojos— ¡Realmente parece que tuviéramos un segundo hijo! ¡Y Rukia-chan es mi tercera hija! —el hombre iba a abalanzarse sobre la Kuchiki, pero Karin lo detuvo dándole un puñetazo en la cara. Isshin levantó el pulgar y cayó al suelo luego de decir "nice kick".

—Oye, oye Mugetsu —llamó Yuzu tímidamente— ¿Puedo decirte hermano mayor?

Mugetsu se echó a reír dulcemente y asintió.

—"Siento que detrás de esa sonrisa hay una profunda tristeza..."—pensó Rukia mirando hacia la familia, fijándose especialmente en el de largos cabellos negros—, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Es como si estuviera solo y triste. Es la misma mirada —giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo el cual extrañamente sonreía—, que Ichigo tiene a veces."

—¿No es genial Ichi? ¡Mugetsu-nii puede ser tu hermano mayor también! —siguió hablando muy emocionada Yuzu—, ¡así él puede protegerte a ti! Si es que siempre estás metido en problemas... —hizo un gracioso puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—"¿Proteger a mi pasado yo?"

De nuevo el dilema...

* * *

—¿Rukia? ¿Has visto a Mugetsu? —preguntó Ichigo mientras acompañaba a la nombrada hasta la habitación de sus hermanas.

—No, pero dijo que salió a dar una vuelta. Me pregunto que le pasará...—murmuró cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la extraña impresión de que ese chico guardaba un secreto muy grande.

—¿A qué te refieres?—la miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabiendo que quería decir Rukia.

—Se ve muy triste por algo.

Ichigo asintió. Sí, él es un poco lento con esas cosas, pero también lo había notado. ¿Es por qué perdió la memoria tal vez? ¿O recordó algo que le hizo ponerse triste? No sabía por qué pero sentía cierta empatía con él. ¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

La noche caía lentamente, se hacía tarde y la verdad le sabía un poco mal haberse ido de la casa sin avisar a nadie, pero necesitaba un rato a solas. Se quedó con la mirada fija en la losa de piedra frente a él y suspiró.

Ya sabía que había vida luego de la muerte humana y también que ella no estaba en esa vida, y aún así se paraba frente aquel trozo de piedra y le hablaba como si la persona que se hallaba ahí enterrada lo pudiera oir. Tal vez así se desahogaba o se sentía más en paz consigo mismo, no sabía decir por qué lo hacia exactamente.

—Mamá... Prometo sobre mi alma que esta vez protegeré a todos mis seres queridos... No cometeré el mismo error... —cerró sus manos en un fuerte puño intentando deshacer o canalizar su frustración del pasado—...por tercera vez.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaron con decisión aquella noche, pero también había algo en ellos que no debería de haber...  
Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada por fuera de la puerta del baño de su piso, haciendo desde allí compañía a la mujer rubia que se encontraba dentro tomándose un baño.

Le preguntó si el agua estaba buena y ya respondió que estaba genial. Luego de eso la joven pelirroja escuchó como llamaban a su puerta y se levantó a abrirla, extrañada por quién podría ser a esas horas.  
Se sorprendió al ver al chico de cabellos negros parado allí, mirándola de una manera que no sabría describir con exactitud. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah sí, Mugetsu. ¿Qué le traería por allí? Ignorando la hora que era, lo invito pasar y él agradeció el permiso al pasar junto ella.

Orihime sonrió, no sabía por qué pero ese chico le recordaba a Ichigo de algún modo en su manera de actuar.

—Siento mucho haberte gritado de aquel modo el otro día... —dijo arqueando un poco la espalda mostrando sus disculpas.

Orihime se sorprendió ante el repentino perdón y le pidió por favor que no se disculpara. Ella tenía por seguro que Mugetsu tuvo algún motivo para haberlo hecho.

—¡Orihime-chan~! —canturreó Rangiku desde el baño—. ¿Quién es?

—¡A-ah! ¡Es Mugetsu! ¡Un compañero de clase! —contestó Inoue quien por un momento había olvidado que la shinigami estaba allí.

—¿Quién?—exclamó la rubia. Vieron como la puerta del baño se abría y de este salía mucho vapor y detrás de él la figura de una mujer.

Mugetsu se tapó los ojos antes de encontrarse con la figura desnuda de Rangiku. Nunca negaría que la mujer era atractiva, pero él... Era demasiado vergonzoso para echar un vistazo. Yoruichi lo dejó con el trauma en el pasado.

—¡Es un chico muy atractivo Orihime-chan! —silbó sorprendida la rubia.

—"¿Atractivo yo?"—se sonrojó más -si era posible- ante el cumplido y dejó un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos.

—"Se lo ha dicho..."—silbó el Hollow imitando a Rangiku y seguido se echó a reír. Ver a Ichigo echo un manojo de nervios y vergüenza respecto a las mujeres no tenía precio.

—"Sep... Ichigo es tan bobo que no se da cuenta de las que le van detrás..."—suspiró Tensa Zangetsu meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y encogiéndose de hombros queriendo decir con gestos que su portador no tenía remedio. Siempre sería un novato con las mujeres.

—"¡Que os oigo idiotas!"—exclamó enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Ichigo no se había sentido tan... Tan adolescente desde hacía ya tiempo. Era una sensación poco bienvenida, pero se extrañaba. ¡Nunca creyó que pensaría eso!

—¡Rangiku-san! ¡P-ponte algo de ropa! —la regañó un poco nerviosa.

La teniente hizo un puchero y accedió a secarse y vestirse para recibir mejor al invitado.

Ya con la mujer vestida y las hormonas de cierto adolescente más calmadas, procedieron a hacer una presentación entre ellos más adecuada. Orihime le contó a Rangiku que Mugetsu ayudó cuando los Arrancar atacaron en el mundo real y que derrotó a uno de ellos. Haciendo así que Matsumoto entendiera que el chico era consciente de los shinigami, hollows, etc.

—Yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente del décimo escuadrón~—dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

—Yo soy Mugetsu —asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco también.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —y antes de que el pobre Mugetsu pudiera reaccionar, Rangiku lo abrazó en un abrazo casi mortal porque... En fin quién podría respirar con ese par de... Ahem... Aplastándote— ¡Me recuerdas a Ichi-chan!

Movió los brazos tratando de liberarse. ¡Qué no respiraba demonios! Orihime observó el abrazo sudando una gota. Algo le decía que Mugetsu necesitaba que lo soltaran... Cuando la mujer lo soltó creyó haber visto a su madre al otro lado de un río. ¡Casi muere asfixiado!

* * *

—Ah... ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? —gruñó Rukia mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de Mugetsu.

—No lo sé Rukia... Mugetsu es tan misterioso. Quién sabe que le pasa por la cabeza... ¡Aunque parece alguien muy sabio! —se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza haciendo un gesto gracioso.

* * *

—...y así es como se hacen los bebés...

Mugetsu estaba traumatizado, no porque Rangiku le hablara de "ese" tema... Lo peor es no entendió un carajo de todo lo que le explicó. Tenía cara de: no tengo idea de que demonios es todo lo que me acabas de decir. Otra pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza es como acabaron hablando de bebés...

Esa noche Ichigo le cogió aún más miedo a las mujeres.

* * *

—Seguro que sí —asintió Rukia estando de acuerdo con Ichigo.

* * *

Este capítulo fue divertido de escribir, necesitaba salir un poco de tanta tensión xD Pobre Mugetsu, que me lo trauman más de lo que ya está. Recuerdo la vez que mis padres me explicaron cómo se hacían los bebés... Tan solo tenía once años, imaginen mi trauma. Tampoco recuerdo como salió ese tema... Bueno, que me voy por la tangente... Espero que lo disfrutaran a pesar de que cierta personita no apareciera aún xD

Kotsuki Kurosaki: ya tengo los dibujos (sí, "los") de Mugetsu, en cuanto recuerde mi contraseña de dA te pasaré el link xD Los hice por la tablet porque mi escaner no le dio la gana de funcionar (se está ganando que le aviente un Getsuga Tensho (?))

Guest1: Sí, pobre e inocente Mugetsu... Jajaja xD

Guest2: ¿Tienes poderes psíquicos?

GiiclleKira-san: Jajajaja te dejé sufriendo con el adelanto? -u-

Gracias a todos por sus reviews ahora contestaré unas preguntas que me hicieron por PM que tal vez les interese a todos.

**Bonus: Descubriendo los secretos de los personajes**

**Seishin: **En esta sección se harán preguntas sobre el fic, a los personajes y si quieren a mi. Estaremos contentos de contestar, ¿cierto?

Ichigo: ¡¿Contentos?!

Mugetsu: Si nos dejaron inconscientes y nos trajeron aquí atados de manos y pies…

Rukia: ¡No sean quejicas idiotas! ¡Es genial formar parte de un evento especial! –pone ojos brillantes, emocionada-

Ichigo y Mugetsu: ¡¿Especial?!

Seishin: ¡Rukia entiende! –Asiente con la cabeza-

Rukia: ¡Claro que sí!

Seishin: Primero… -se pone unas lentes-, leeré las preguntas que me han hecho mis amigos y unas que me hicieron por PM. Están locos… –susurra- ¡Primera para Mugetsu!

1. ¡Hola Mugetsu! ¡Soy gran fan tuya! ¡Por favor responde con sinceridad! ¿Es verdad que te gusta Rukia?

Mugetsu: No es apropiado contestar eso ahora… -voltea a mirar a otro lado-

Seishin: ¡Nada de Spoiler! –alza un cartel con las palabras "No a los Spoiler"-

2. Quiero tener el cabello como tú *-* ¿Cómo lo haces?

Mugetsu: Lo tengo así desde que estoy en esta forma… -susurra- nunca creí que diría esto, pero echo de menos mi cabello naranja…

3. ¿Me das un autógrafo? *-*

Mugetsu: P-por qué no –sonríe nervioso-

Seishin: ¡Ahora preguntas para Ichigo! nun

1. ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de Mugetsu?

Ichigo: Hmm… Creo que fue que era bastante misterioso y aún lo pienso. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de él todavía.

Mugetsu: -susurra- sabes más de lo que piensas…

2. ¿Crees que tú y él se parecen tal y como Rukia dijo?

Ichigo: No sé, definitivamente puedo decir que él es más fuerte que yo -se lleva una mano a la cabello- Creo que se refería a nuestro aspecto… -frunce el ceño- ¿Qué parecido nos vio? –mira a Mugetsu-

Mugetsu: -se encoge de hombros y sonríe-

Rukia: En serio sí se parecen, créanme –se cruza de brazos-

Seishin: Ahora una pregunta para Rukia igual a la que le hicieron a Ichigo.

1. Rukia, ¿cuál fue tu primera impresión de Mugetsu?

Rukia: Al igual que Ichigo dijo, es alguien misterioso, pero se parecen bastante entre ellos, no solo de aspecto, sin embargo no quieren creerme esos idiotas ¬¬

Seishin: Ahora contestaré algunas preguntas que me han hecho a mí por PM y que pensé que las contestaría aquí, son preguntas interesantes xD (ya me entraron los nervios, Jejeje)

1. ¿Cuánto durará el fic?

Seishin: No sabría decirte con exactitud, supuestamente terminará con la derrota de Aizen, no es ningún spoiler es algo que pasó en la historia original y pasará en esta. Me estoy pensando seriamente en luego hacer una segunda parte y seguir por la guerra contra los Quincy, pero no estoy muy seguro. Dejaré que el manga siga un poco más a ver si puedo sacar alguna información de provecho adecuada para este fic.

2. ¿Aparecerán OCC?

Seishin: Aún no estoy seguro de si aparecerá un personaje hecho por mí, creo que sí, pero no se entrometerá mucho en el fic si lo hace. Odio que eso pase. Igualmente solo será uno (si es que me decido a que aparezca)

3. ¿Cuánto tardas en escribir un capítulo?

Seishin: En el tiempo influyen muchas cosas: el tiempo libre del que dispongo, la inspiración, si las ideas del capítulo las tengo ordenadas, si ya estoy seguro de qué quiero escribir exactamente, etc. Normalmente no tardo más de una semana, las tardanzas en actualizar son problemas exteriores como el internet o los aparatos electrónicos que les encanta trollearme 8D Llevo una semana sin internet y tengo que quedarme horas extras en el instituto para poder hacer esto –es muy triste-

4. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre real y tu edad? *-*

Seishin: Soy el que no debe ser nombrado 8D Y tengo… Solo te diré que soy mayor de edad –en edad, mentalmente estoy atrasado xD, duh-

5. ¿Le tienes especial cariño a algún personaje?

Seishin: Veo Bleach desde que era un crío de nueve años, la de veces que mi madre me decía que no viera eso y yo me escabullía en las noches a verlo, jajaja. Así que le cogí especial cariño a Ichigo. Siempre lo vi como un ejemplo a seguir en algunos aspectos, ¡de hecho hoy día me dicen que me parezco a él! Creo que tal vez me apegué bastante, no sé si sea malo, jajaja.

6. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de este fic?

Seishin: La verdad no recuerdo cómo surgió, pero había leído con anterioridad historias de este tipo y quería darle un intento porque la idea me llamaba mucho la atención. Quiero hacerla distinta al resto y creo que por ahora va bien n.n

Bueno chicos, hasta la próxima que no sé cuando será... Mi inspiración marchó de vacaciones xD


	9. Will

Rangiku y Orihime conversaban alegremente sobre recetas de cocina y Mugetsu solo estaba parado y recargado contra la pared con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Tenía su vista fija en Orihime y es que no sabía qué hacer. No tenía muchas opciones, cierto que yendo a Hueco Mundo cada uno se hizo más fuerte a pesar del terror que pasaron, pero… Eso trajo graves consecuencias. ¿Y si dejaba que Aizen lo capturara? Lo más seguro era que hubiera llamado la atención de éste cuando mató a Yammy, el Décimo Espada.

La Sociedad de Almas no le conocía a excepción de los shinigami que llegaron a Karakura para ayudar en la amenaza contra los Arrancar y Rukia. Más bien Rangiku y Rukia eran las únicas que sabían que tenía poderes de shinigami porque los otros se habían aparecido en la casa de Ichigo con cuerpos falsos y él simplemente se había ido a pasar un rato con Yuzu ya que se sabía toda la historia, por lo que no le hacían preguntas innecesarias y se ahorraría que ellos lo echaran de la habitación pensando a lo mejor que era otro humano normal y corriente, y aquello no era algo que debiera de escuchar. Así que era imposible que volcaran una unidad de rescate en él. Pero…

Frunció aún más el sueño y se agarró fuerte de la tela de su camiseta sintiéndose un poco frustrado sobre su plan. Se conocía a sí mismo y podía apostar cualquier cosa a que Ichigo sí que iría a por él…

Sintió una presión espiritual acercarse y se alejó de la pared para irse hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué pero había mejorado en sentir reiatsu lejanos, de hecho parecía que las otras dos mujeres aún no se habían dado cuenta aún de la presencia del enemigo.

Ambas le miraron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, le preguntaron que si ya se iba y él solo se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de responder.

—Ya están aquí —las miró un momento de reojo antes de marcharse corriendo de allí.

Rangiku se levantó alertada y frunció el ceño sintiendo finalmente distintos reiatsu. Tomó su píldora Gikon y corrió afuera para esperar por el enemigo que se acercaba hasta su posición. Antes de eso le había pedido al alma sustituta que cuidara de Orihime a pesar de las protestas de esta de querer luchar.

Mugetsu corría lo más rápido a lo que las piernas del gigai le daban. Tenía que llegar a la tienda de Urahara para poder estar en su forma espiritual, la tienda quedaba más cerca que regresar a casa de Ichigo y usar el guante Saca Almas de Rukia.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo…

* * *

—Retírate Ichigo —ordenó Rukia a la vez que sacaba algo del bolsillo de su falda. El shinigami sustituto solo tartamudeó un poco consternado de esa orden hasta que Rukia suspiró exasperada y repitió de nuevo—. Dije que te retires, yo lucharé contra él.

Pulsando la cabecita de conejo del recipiente en su mano una píldora gikon se introdujo en su boca y pronto su cuerpo falso y el espiritual estuvieron separados.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola estupefacto. ¿Rukia había recuperado finalmente sus poderes?

—Has recuperado tus poderes… —murmuró tan bajo que casi sonó como idiota.

—Claro que sí —respondió sonando orgullosa de tener su poder de vuelta—, la Sociedad de Almas está repleta de energía espiritual, absorbiéndola poco a poco fui capaz de restaurarla.

—¡Hola, Pyon~! —la alma en el gigai de Rukia se tiró sobre Ichigo e intentaba abrazarlo, pero el peli narajo la mantuvo a raya a pesar de que estaba sorprendido.

—¿Pyon? ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —preguntó haciendo más fuerza para mantenerla alejada. ¡Maldición era fuerte esa cosa!

—Es mi Gikon, Chappy. Esa es la que quería, pero me dieron a Kon por equivocación —la shinigami hizo un mini puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Querías meter esta cosa en mi cuerpo? ¡No creí que diría esto, pero me alegro de tener a Kon!

—¡Eso es muy grosero, pyon! —exclamó Chappy tirando a Ichigo al suelo con suma fuerza mientras este gritaba para que lo liberara.

Rukia iba a decir que dejaran de hacer el tonto, sin embargo se vio obligada a regresar la atención a D-Roy quién la atacó de repente. Con gran velocidad de reacción desenfundó su espada y detuvo el ataque. Intentó contraatacar y frenó con sus piernas lo más que pudo para tomar impulso y alejar a su enemigo de ella.

D-Roy rió divertido ya que por fin podía luchar. ¡Jugaría un rato con ella y luego la mataría!

Rukia lo miró con determinación y levantó su zanpakuto de forma horizontal frente a ella. Acabaría con ese tipo rápido, no quería que el idiota de Ichigo se preocupara más de la cuenta.

—Baila_, Sode no Shirayuki _—pasó la mano a lo largo del filo de su zanpakuto y está cambió de color a un blanco totalmente puro y al tiempo que la giraba lentamente una larga cinta salía del final de la empuñadura—. Acabaré rápido con esto… —murmuró y usando el shunpo apareció cerca de D-Roy. Clavó su zanpakuto en el suelo tres veces creando pequeñas grietas de las cuales parecía salir nieve—. Primera danza, _Tsukishiro._

D-Roy se quedó unos momentos sorprendido al ver como bajo sus pies se formaba un brillante círculo blanco e instantes después sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse. Se liberó y saltó al aire riendo maniáticamente. ¡Un ataque que solo congelaba el suelo no era rival para él! ¡Las batallas en el aire eran su especialidad!

—Idiota, _Tsukishiro _no solo congela el suelo —y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un enorme pilar de hielo se formó en el radio del círculo encerrando al Arrancar dentro. Este se rompió acabando con D-Roy—, congela todo lo que está en el radio del círculo ya sea por tierra o por aire.

Cuando Rukia regresó a donde Ichigo y Chappy estaban observó como el shinigami sustituto gritaba de dolor cuando por culpa de Chappy su brazo hacia un sonido de que se estaba quebrando.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó al ver como seguían peleando y no se percataban de que Rukia ya estaba ahí. Ambos la miraron e Ichigo la miró con sorpresa, no creyéndose que hubiera terminado tan rápido. Rukia recargó su zanpakuto en su hombro y frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco ofendida— ¡Claro que acabé con él! ¿Qué creías, qué volvería aquí sin haberlo hecho?

Ichigo la miró aún más sorprendido cuando vio su zanpakuto. ¿Esa era su forma liberada? Como si Chappy hubiera podido leer su mente, le explicó sobre la zanpakuto de Rukia, _Sode no Shirayuki, _la zanpakuto más bella de la Sociedad de Almas. Además supo de que Rukia podría ser perfectamente de un rango más alto que el que posee, pero Byakuya Kuchiki impedía ese ascenso. Estaba tan embelesado con la explicación, tan sorprendido del poder de Rukia… Hasta que Chappy se cargó la atmósfera.

Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera dicho nada sobre ello… ¡Su brazo casi se rompe!

Iba a volver a discutir con ella hasta que sintieron una fuerte presión espiritual que no se comparaba con ninguna que hubieran sentido antes. Chappy se quitó de encima de Ichigo y se retiró a un lugar seguro a petición de Rukia. Ambos shinigami miraron al cielo cuando vieron a una figura pararse casi sobre ellos y bajaba lentamente.

—Hola, shinigamis —saludó con voz grave y en un tono socarrón.

—"¿Un Arrancar? —pensó Rukia mirando al enemigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preocupada por el enorme reiatsu que poseía—, no puede ser… No se siente como los demás… ¡Es el doble de poderoso!"

—¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte? —preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

Rukia tragó saliva y decidió que tenía que actuar. ¡Era demasiado poderoso para que ellos pudieran enfrentarlo!— ¡Ichigo, retírate!

Ichigo la miró confuso e iba a replicar hasta que vio algo azul en su radio de visión, giró la cabeza para mirar, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar o siquiera de moverse. Rukia también estaba igual, incapaz de moverse y esperaba que en menos de un segundo algún golpe llegara, pero en lugar de eso solo escuchó un enfermizo sonido de carne desgarrándose. Cuando regresaron a sus sentidos pudieron ver lo que había pasado. Rukia solo podía ver negro delante de su cara y tardó varios segundos en caer en la cuenta de quién era.

—¡M-Mugetsu! —el primero en alarmarse fue Ichigo que desde su posición vio mejor que pasaba.

—Oh eres tú, Ulquiorra nos habló de ti —sonrió Grimmjow apartando su mano bruscamente provocando que un quejido saliera de los labios de Mugetsu.

—¿E-estás bien? —logró decir Rukia.

Mugetsu se llevó una mano a la herida y giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo—. No es nada… —regresó la vista al frente y miró al Espada de manera desafiante—. Tenemos que hablar.

El Arrancar de cabellos azules hizo una mueca de molestia, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando ese tipo, bueno, de QUÉ tenían que hablar.

—Sé que esto sonará raro, pero… No luches al lado de Aizen.

Los otros dos shinigami miraron al de cabellos negros como si estuviera loco y el Arrancar lo miró exactamente igual.

—Escucha niño, no me importa con quién, ni de que lado estoy, ¡solo quiero luchar y demostrar que yo soy el más fuerte! ¡El rey! —exclamó alzando la mano y doblando los dedos como si estuviera agarrando algo y de sus dedos resbalaba sangre que procedía del abdomen de Mugetsu.

Mugetsu suspiró e iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Grimmjow lo miró con furia, claramente no quería escuchar nada más. Y Mugetsu cometió un grave error, decir que no deseaba pelear contra él. Entonces Grimmjow se enojó de verdad y murmuró algo sobre tener que motivarlo.

No es que Mugetsu no tuviera suficiente poder como para ver a través del Sonido de la Sexta Espada, pero pasó algo que no se esperó lo que le dejó menos tiempo de reacción. Había desenvainado su espada y atacado a Rukia e Ichigo. Ambos con un largo y profundo corte que recorría en diagonal desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

—¡Maldito! —invocó a la forma de reiatsu de _Tensa Zangetsu_ y se abalanzó sobre el Arrancar.

—¡Ahora sí estamos hablando, jajaja! —sonrió disfrutado de que al final pudiera tener una buena batalla con aquel misterioso chico, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto al bloquear el ataque sintió la imponente fuerza que ejercía la espada del otro sobre la suya. Mugetsu sacó más de su fuerza y estiró el brazo empujando con la zanpakuto a Grimmjow con mucha fuerza haciendo que este chocara contra los cimientos de un edificio— ¡Ugh! Maldición es bastante fuerte… No, esto es bueno —se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa y puso su mano sobre su zanpakuto, como si fuera a arañarla.

Mugetsu usó el _shunpo_ y apareció a varios metros del Espada. Se sorprendió al ver en la posición en la que este se encontraba. No iría a…

—Cruje, ¡_Pantera_!* —un remolino de reiatsu se formó a su alrededor revelando su cambio de forma en cuanto este se disipó. Grimmjow rugió y Mugetsu se cubrió los ojos cuando eso provocó que se levantara mucho polvo.

—"¡Joder, joder, joder!" —maldijo Mugetsu frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Grimmjow. Tenía un poco de ventaja porque ya conocía las habilidades del Arrancar pero por otra parte en su forma de _Resurrección_ era muy poderoso y destructivo, la ciudad no era buen lugar para que se desarrollara esa batalla. No quería tener que hacerlo, pero tendría que acaba con aquello y rápido.

Alzó a _Tensa Zangetsu_ e iba a lanzar un _Getsuga Tensho _hasta que escuchó la voz de Ichigo y apareció a su lado con un _shunpo _vistiendo el _kosode _signo de que estaba en _Bankai. _Maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Ahora no podía utilizarlo delante de Ichigo! Regresó su atención a Grimmjow y este estaba apunto de lanzarles un Gran Rey Cero. Tomó de la mano a Ichigo y usando rápidamente el _shunpo_ los transportó a otro lado antes de que el ataque les alcanzara.

—¿Q-qué era eso? —preguntó Ichigo entre jadeos. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento ante la rápida velocidad que usó Mugetsu para escapar y que tuvo que seguir.

—Gran Rey Cero, una variación del cero bastante potente —explicó mirando a su yo pasado con un poco de preocupación. Luego miró alrededor buscando signos del Arrancar y de repente apareció frente a ellos portando una sonrisa maniática y de total disfrute— ¡Cuidado! —agarró a Ichigo del brazo y usó el _shunpo _de nuevo para esquivar el fortísimo golpe que Grimmjow intentó asestar con su pierna—. Ichigo… ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Rukia? —le preguntó antes de tener justo que después volver a esquivar otro ataque y cambiar a otro lugar de la calle.

—Quería ayudar… Chappy está cuidando de ella —respondió. Mugetsu lo sujetó por el abdomen cuando el shinigami cayó hacia delante—. N-no puedo mover mis piernas…

—"Mierda… Mi _shunpo_ es demasiado rápido para él, pudo alcanzar mi velocidad, pero le acabó afectando a los músculos, no puede soportar esa velocidad… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo luchar cargando con él!" —rechinó los dientes y cerró fuerte los ojos tratando pensar en algo que lo sacara de esa situación —Ichigo, sé que duele, pero tenemos que hacerlo dos veces más. Tengo un plan.

A pesar del dolor la mirada de determinación de Ichigo no desaparecía, asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo como pudo. Mugetsu asintió también y se transportó hasta el cielo nocturno mirando hacia abajo y ayudando a Ichigo a mantenerse en el aire.

Grimmjow apareció detrás de ellos, pero Mugetsu fue capaz de bloquear su patada y antes de que el Espada volviera a atacar de nuevo, usó el _shunpo_ y regresó al asfalto.

—Me estás decepcionando, ¿solo puedes huir, huh?

—"¡Ahora!" —dejó a Ichigo suave pero rápidamente en el suelo y le pidió que le diera la mano, el peli naranjo sin dudarlo se la dio. Mugetsu sonrió victorioso y sujetando fuerte su mano y blandiendo su espada espiritual la colocó por encima de su hombro izquierdo y la movió diagonalmente hacia al otro lado rápidamente— ¡_Getsuga Tensho_!

El potente ataque impactó contra un sorprendido Arrancar, quién trato de cubrirse con los brazos. Cuando el oscuro reiatsu se disipó podía verse la larga herida que el colmillo lunar dejó en Grimmjow.

—Así que ese es el ataque que mató a Yammy… —no queriendo mostrar que eso le había dolido, sonrió. En realidad tener un rival con tal poder hacia la batalla aún más excitante— ¡Interesante!

—E-eso fue… ¿_Getsuga_? —Ichigo miró a Mugetsu claramente sorprendido. No solo había usado el _Getsuga Tensho, _también había amplificado significativamente su poder. ¡Era impresionante! ¿Esa era la habilidad de la zanpakuto de Mugetsu? ¿Copiar las habilidades de otras…?

—¿Sigo siendo una decepción para ti, Espada?

Grimmjow se echó a reír y rechinó un poco los dientes al sentir el dolor de la herida que le dejó—. Muy bien, creo que valdrá la pena usar esto contigo.

Levantó las garras y Mugetsu se puso delante de Ichigo tapándolo con su cuerpo de manera protectora.

Pero antes de que Grimmjow pudiera usar otra habilidad más, una Garganta se abrió tras él y apareció el ex capitán de la novena división, Tosen.

Obligó a Grimmjow a regresar, pero antes de que este se fuera Mugetsu le gritó que considerara lo que le dijo al inicio del combate. El peli azul volteó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado. Mugetsu sonrió del mismo modo, tal vez… Podría poner a Grimmjow de su parte, no de la parte de los shingiami, pero si como independientes de ellos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Ichigo gritar. Miró tras él y se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros y preguntándole qué pasaba. Cuando el shinigami sustituto apartó las manos de su cara Mugetsu pudo ver su expresión de dolor y el extraño cambio de color en sus ojos.

—No… ¡Ichigo, cálmate! —¿por qué su hollow estaba tomando control si apenas había luchado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—"Lo obligaste a usar su poder al máximo con el _shunpo_, Ichigo" —habló Shinzo sonando bastante serio al respecto. Cosa que era rara, pero prefirió ignorarlo, ahora su pasado yo era más importante que eso. Era culpa suya, tenía que…

—N-no te preocupes Mugetsu, no es nada —dijo como si hubiera adivinado las inteciones de Mugetsu de disculparse. Sonrió débilmente y lo miró como si nada pasara. El peli negro con la cabeza y lo cargó en sus brazos.

—Aguanta, te llevaré con Inoue. Seguramente Chappy ya habrá llevado a Rukia.

* * *

*No estoy seguro de que ese sea el comando correcto, perooo... Yo tengo el tomo en que hace la liberación y eso dice, así que... Me fiaré.

Uff… Estoy agotado, tuve que escribir todo el capítulo desde el principio, pero valió la pena porque me quedó mejor de cómo lo tenía :D La batalla de Rukia contra D-Roy tenía que ponerla... Rukia es muy badass 8)

Ahora… ¡A responder reviews y preguntas!

o0 Akisa 0o: Rukia, ¿quién se te hace más guapo? ¿Ichigo o Mugetsu?

Rukia: -se queda pensativa- Los dos tienen cara de idiota.

Ichigo y Mugetsu: ¡Oi!

Guest 1: A mi me encanta, es una loquilla 8D

Hady-chan: Traumas infantiles, traumas infantiles everywhere~

Kureimy: Me alegro de que te este gustando, pobre Mugetsu, ¿cierto?

Gracias por sus preciosisisismos reviews, y siento la tardanza, mi pc se rompió y por eso tardé, pensé que podría recuperar el documento, pero no T_T


	10. Promise

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó la pelirroja una vez hubo curado las heridas de la mayoría de los shinigami, y estaba a punto de curar a Mugetsu ya que este había insistido mucho en ser el último en ser tratado. Todos asintieron, ya estaban mejor.

—Todos están curados de sus heridas Inoue, gracias —habló Mugetsu—, pero tienen una herida en el orgullo—añadió en un susurro mirando a los cabizbajos shinigamis.

Orihime asintió y se concentró en crear su escudo sobre el peli negro. Este suspiró y miró hacia arriba, mirando al cielo a través de la brillante luz naranja. De repente un flash de luz pasó por delante de sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, impactado. ¿Q-qué fue eso? Se llevó una mano a ella y cerró los ojos, debía de estar cansado, sí, sería eso.

* * *

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivas estancias, algo desanimados pero por otra parte estaban determinados a entrenar y seguir mejorando para poder enfrentarse a la amenaza enemiga.

En la casa de los Kurosaki, Rukia había ido al cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo ya que su cama estaba allí y no había manera en poderle pedir a Isshin si podía dormir en el armario del adolescente, Rukia sabía poco del tema, sin embargo Isshin era tan loco que seguramente se hacía una idea equivocada.

Mientras en la habitación de Ichigo, este estaba recostado en la cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando fijamente al techo. No podía dormir, lo de los Arrancar daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Apretó fuerte los dientes y cuando se relajó, suspiró. No tenía nada qué hacer contra ellos, en cambio Mugetsu…

Miró al peli negro de reojo y él estaba acostado en el futon en el suelo con la espalda de cara a él. Mugetsu sí era fuerte, había logrado herir de gravedad a aquel Arrancar y con solo una herida que le fue ocasionada al proteger a Rukia… Si no hubiera sido por eso y porque tuvo que cargar con él seguramente hubiera salido sin un solo rasguño en el cuerpo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Mugetsu al haber sentido unos ojos clavados en su espalda. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar al shinigami sustituto. Ichigo se levantó sobre sus codos y se ruborizó ligeramente al ser pillado observándole. Al calmarse respondió con una negativa—. Yo tampoco puedo —añadió, cerrando ligeramente los ojos y tapándose más con las frazadas.

—¿Por qué no? Casi lo venciste —volvió a mirar al techo y puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

Mugetsu soltó una risita por lo bajo—. No tiene que ver con eso, igual no quise derrotarlo, aunque pude haberlo hecho —antes de que Ichigo preguntara por qué, contestó—, le conozco aunque no te lo creas —Ichigo arqueó una ceja confundido. Pues ese Espada no parecía conocerle a él… ¿Qué querría decir?—. Es una larga historia. Algún día… La sabrás.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua quedándose intrigado, pero sabía que no iba a poder sonsacar nada así que se quedó callado.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio aún sin poder dormir, tal vez fueron minutos o quizás horas, pero el sueño no parecía querer llegar a ellos. Ichigo se retorció incómodo en su cama no encontrando una posición agradable hasta que escuchó a Mugetsu hablar de nuevo.

—Ichigo, a partir de ahora me gustaría que confiaras en mí desde el fondo de tu corazón, en todo lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora… —dijo en un susurro. Ichigo frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, sin embargo Mugetsu prosiguió hablando—, y como pienses en doble sentido te unirás a la tumba de Aizen cuando acabemos con él.

Ichigo tragó saliva y lo miró con una gota resbalándole por la sien—. Si yo no dije nada…

Mugetsu rió—. Era broma Ichigo, estabas tenso —el peli naranjo también rió bajito y suspiró luego.

—Yo ya confío en ti, Mugetsu —él… quería ser como Mugetsu, o algo aproximado. Había protegido a sus amigos incluso a él aunque no los conocía demasiado.

Se quedó pensativo un momento y se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Una un tanto extraña, pero la seguiría al pie de la letra.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando al techo oscuro de la habitación en un agradable silencio. Mugetsu de repente empezó a tararear una melodía que a Ichigo le sonaba de algo, pero antes de que pudiera recordar dónde la había escuchado antes, cayó dormido.

* * *

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Ichigo mirando alrededor y percatándose de que era algo así como un almacén abandonado. Mugetsu solo siguió andando para de repente pararse. El otro adolescente se detuvo.

Mugetsu miró atrás y le sonrió diciéndole que se echara un poco hacia atrás. Hizo lo ordenado y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, observó mientras Mugetsu alzaba la mano y tocaba lo que parecía una especie de pared invisible, luego de varios segundos su mano la atravesó. _Parece que saben que estamos aquí, _pensó Mugetsu sonriendo.

Ambos pasaron, Ichigo siempre detrás de Mugetsu inspeccionando el lugar mientras lo hacía.

—Bienvenido Mugetsu… ¡Oh! Trajiste a Ichi-chan contigo —Shinji bajó de un salto desde donde estaba y se paró frente a ellos. Ichigo rechinó los dientes e iba a enfrentar al Vizard, pero Mugetsu puso una mano frente a él para detenerlo.

—Ellos van a ayudarte, tranquilo —le susurró y lo miró de reojo. Ichigo se calmó un poco, pero aún se sentía inseguro hacia Shinji.

Más personas salieron de entre las sombras e Ichigo levantó la cabeza para observarles, Mugetsu solo sonrió y volteó a mirarle. Lo llamó para tener su atención y comenzó a hablar sobre las veces en las que sentía su consciencia ir y venir y aparecía esa extraña máscara. Ichigo asintió ante todo, admitiendo que eso le ocurría no dándose cuenta de que Mugetsu nunca lo vio con la máscara y que era extraño que lo supiera. Y menos mal que no lo notó.

Entonces el rubio interrumpió para reiterar sobre que ellos eran los Vizard, los enmascarados, precisamente por tener un hollow interior. Ichigo recordó que Shinji se lo había dicho la primera vez que se vieron.

—Shinji tiene razón en lo que te dijo, el hollow te irá tomando poco a poco… Tienes que hacer algo al respecto —añadió Mugetsu.

Ichigo alzó una ceja y todos asintieron con la cabeza. Aquello era un problema, pero… Él tenía su orgullo como shinigami y humano, y ahora con lo del hollow… ¿Qué era ahora? Estaba aliviado de que pudiera controlar… esa locura— ¿No puedo deshacerme de… esa cosa?

Ante esto, Mugetsu frunció el ceño y lo abofeteó, fuerte. Ichigo lo miró con una expresión de shock—. No es una cosa, ni un monstruo. No importa lo duro que pueda parecer, tu hollow interno viene de ti, es parte de tu alma. A pesar de que tiene muchas cosas malas es parte de ti, y tienes que aceptarlo —explicó casi gritando, jadeando un poco al final de su mini-discurso.

Ichigo solo lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y una mano en la mejilla donde se llevó el golpe, e incluso Shinji se había quedado sorprendido y ya no hablemos de Shinzo que se estaba retorciendo de la sorpresa. Tal vez eso no solo había despertado otra manera de ver las cosas a Ichigo, sino también al resto de los Vizard.

Una vez pasado su pequeño estado de sorpresa se masajeó un poco la mejilla y bajó su mano—. Está bien… —murmuró— ¡Comencemos el entrenamiento!

* * *

Un rubio de ojos grises pertenecientes a Hirako Shinji, seguían los movimientos del adolescente de cabellos naranjas mientras su forma de hollow luchaba contra Kensei. Ellos apenas habían comenzado el entrenamiento de Ichigo, y ya iba con todo. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre el misterioso peli negro que llevó al adolescente hasta a ellos.

Mugetsu en ese momento estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con los brazos descansando ligeramente sobre sus piernas, y sus ojos cerrados. No dio a Ichigo más que un vistazo cuando empezó la Hollowficación, después de eso se quedó en esa posición sin moverse ni un solo milímetro.

Shinji frunció el ceño cuando sintió como si emanara luz del cuerpo de Mugetsu. Ese chico seguía sorprendiéndolo más y más.

Suspiró. _Bien, lo dejaré hacer lo que quiera, nada de problemas_...

* * *

Los ojos rojizos de Mugetsu se abrieron y echó un vistazo a su alrededor y reconoció los rascacielos invertidos de su mundo interior. Se puso de pie y corrió a través de un rascacielos y saltó a la siguiente. Siguió adelante hasta que se dio cuenta de que veía a los lejos la forma encapuchada de Tensa Zangetsu de pie en el borde de un edificio.

Llamó a su compañero y la _zanpakuto_ se volvió hacia él, llevando su capucha. Una expresión sombría estaba presente en la cara del joven espíritu.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Esa expresión de su _zanpakuto._.. Algo debía de ir muy mal.

—Tu alma se está desmoronando —el espíritu respondió sin rodeos.

Mugetsu frunció el ceño con preocupación. Definitivamente estaba esperando algunos efectos secundarios del viaje en el tiempo, pero eso era realmente malo.

—Intentamos arreglarlo, pero no conseguimos nada —suspiró y Shinzo apareció a su lado, llevando también una expresión de derrota aunque no se le notara demasiado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda hasta que se destruya del todo? —apretó fuerte los puños y sus brazos temblaban de la presión.

—Aproximadamente un mes —respondió el hollow—, podemos contener un poco la caída, pero no más de ese tiempo.

Los temblores de su cuerpo se detuvieron. Las manos de Mugetsu permanecieron inmóviles, y aflojó la fuerza con la que sus dedos se estaban clavando en su palma. Cayó a gatas, con su pelo negro cayendo alrededor de su cuerpo en espiral como una cortina. Los ojos azules de Tensa Zangetsu se posaron sobre la figura a la que Shinzo se acercaba, y él asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. El hollow frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de echarle una buena bronca, el joven se levantó, tomó una bocanada de aire y los miró con una expresión determinada— ¡Aprovecharé este mes al máximo!

La _zanpakuto_ sonrió y el hollow lo hizo con burla. Ellos lo apoyarían para que diera su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Ichigo miró a su blanca contraparte mientras este se disolvía en el aire, lo último que escuchó de él fue su advertencia de no morir.

Al abrir los ojos, Ichigo reconoció los rostros de los Vizard. Él sonrió mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Una sombra lo cubrió al tiempo que levantaba la vista.

—Buen trabajo, Ichigo. Tienes cinco minutos de descanso como recompensa —dijo Mugetsu en un tono serio. Él y su yo más joven se quedaron mirando el uno al otro antes de romper en una risa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ichigo sonrió—. Un poco maltratado, pero aparte de eso, se siente bien.

El joven mayor sonrió también—. Eso es bueno. ¿Un pequeño descanso y seguimos?

Ichigo asintió totalmente determinado en seguir con ese entrenamiento adelante.

* * *

Tres semanas de entrenamiento se fueron volando, y aunque Ichigo progresaba lentamente, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Mugetsu cada vez sentía como si su cabeza estuviera más vacía, olvidaba las cosas con facilidad y de vez en cuando se desmayaba de repente, por las noches sobre todo, así que nadie lo notaba. A veces se despertaba entre sudores fríos y un enorme y ardiente dolor en el pecho, incluso durante el día lo podía sentir levemente, cada día incrementándose a un ritmo alarmante. Le quedaba una semana o podía que menos.

¿Qué hacía? ¡No tenía forma de viajar a Hueco Mundo todavía!

Ichigo por otra parte también estaba confundido, porque seguía teniendo los mismos sueños una y otra vez, y eso comenzaba a asustarlo un poco.

El shinigami sustituto estaba en ese momento a punto de volver a poner la máscara sobre su rostro, pero Shinji dio dos palmadas y pidió que se detuvieran. Ni que decir que Hiyori se enfureció por la interrupción y trató de golpear al rubio, pero este la contuvo en lo que hablaba.

—Tómate un descanso, has entrenado muy duro… ambos —Shinji miró de reojo al peli negro quién desvió la mirada sintiéndose un poco apenado por haber sido descubierto.

Él en secreto también estuvo entrenando para no perder sus facultades, pero más que avanzar estaba perdiendo su poder lentamente. Eso lo frustraba y hacía más duro su entrenamiento, no que eso arreglara algo, sin embargo en el fondo de su cabeza Mugetsu pensaba que sí.

La idea de un día libre no sonaba muy agradable para ambos ya que tenían prisa ya fuera por unas razones u otras, pero Shinji prácticamente los echó a patadas de allí.

Ambos salieron del almacén y caminaron fuera hacia la casa de los Kurosaki.

Mugetsu miró de reojo a Ichigo y por un momento se quedó extrañado… — ¿Ichigo? —este miró hacia él para saber qué quería decirle—, ¿por qué te has dejado crecer el cabello?

Ichigo sonrió y enredó uno de sus mechones en uno de sus dedos—. Es por una promesa que me hice. Si salimos de esta me lo cortaré, significara que hemos vencido a Aizen, es un poco tonto lo sé —frunció el ceño y bajó la mano para meterse ambas en los bolsillos.

Mugetsu sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No era mala idea… Tal vez él sí debería cortárselo.

En realidad había otra razón detrás de ese cambio, pero no quería que Mugetsu supiera—. "El día que corte mi cabello será el día en que logre estar a tu altura, Mugetsu."

* * *

¡Yehaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas? Estoy emocionado XD Hice un dibujo que supuestamente era para este capítulo, pero se me alargó tanto que será para el siguiente, si quieren verlo el link está en mi Profile

¡67 reviews! -muere de la emoción-

Guest1: No creo que Mugetsu diga que sí... Jajaja, ¡y compararme con Tite es demasiado! -se tapa la cara y se sonroja- n-no soy tan genial

Guest2: Vivan los sádicos. No sé... Creo que a mi también me gusta

BB: Creo que todos esperan eso... -u-

Chocolate-Kitty19: Muérete de la intriga... xD

Hady-chan: Seeh.

Gii-chan: Uff, no tengo ni idea de cuando lo seguiré o acabaré XD Ahí va, ahí va.

De nuevo.. ¡Gracias a todos!


	11. Friends

Sé que debí actualizar otro fic primero, y que esta actualización es rápida o.o ¡Pero tenía mucha inspiración así que aproveché!

* * *

Esto de que Hirako-san nos haya un día libre me ralla un poco, pero… No está tan mal descansar. Mugetsu desde que habló sobre mi cabello no dijo nada más, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a sus silencios repentinos. Es como si estuviera continuamente metido en sus propios pensamientos y a veces tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle qué le pasa por la mente, qué lo tiene ocupado tanto tiempo, sin embargo al final prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero molestarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa lo primero que recibí fue una patada de Rukia y una bronca por haber estado desaparecidos por tanto tiempo sin decir nada, tontamente, solo pude echarme a reír un poco. Mugetsu se llevó exactamente el mismo sermón, ¡incluso intentó discutir con ella de vuelta! Yo creo que tenía un deseo morir en ese momento, llevarle la contraria a ella es como cavar tu tumba.

Le contamos a Rukia que estuvimos entrenando y ella se cruzó de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, pero luego volvió a reprocharnos que deberíamos haber avisado. Me sentí un poco culpable de no haber dicho nada, pero me metí tan lleno en el entrenamiento que perdí la noción del tiempo, por suerte mi familia pensó que me había marchado de vacaciones y por parte de ellos no hubo demasiada preocupación.

Rukia también nos contó que mientras no nos buscaba estuvo entrenando con Inoue. Eso me sorprendió, quiero decir… ¡Hasta las chicas se habían puesto a ello! No tiene nada que ver con que sean chicas, ¿eh?

Yuzu preparó almuerzo para todos, no sé por qué, pero ella parecía encantada de cocinar para más gente de lo habitual. Fue una comida animada, el viejo comportándose como un niño como siempre y llevándose los golpes de una molesta Karin; Yuzu hablaba alegremente con Rukia sobre animales, aunque no presté mucha atención de lo que hablaban y Mugetsu seguía comiendo en silencio. Quise empezar una conversación con él, aún así no sabía exactamente que decir y además él parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza como siempre. Aunque había algo diferente, sus ojos reflejaban más tristeza de la habitual. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? No quería preguntar… ¿y si le hacía sentir mal? Caray.

Algún día se lo preguntaré, no me gusta verle así. Tengo que confesar que durante este tiempo, a pesar de lo concentrado que estuve en el entrenamiento, de todos los consejos y las veces que él me ayudaba era como si… Fuera algo así como un hermano mayor. De esos que siempre están cuidando tus espaldas y te ayudan en lo que pueden. No me había sentido así desde que mamá murió. Es un sentimiento de familiaridad bastante extraño para alguien que conozco de hace tan poco, es más, apenas sé algo de Mugetsu, pero es como si siempre hubiera estado ahí de algún modo y es como si me conociera a la perfección. Igual que Rukia. Rukia también es muy especial para mí, tengo la sensación de que nos complementamos muy bien.

A pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo, me hace feliz haberlos conocido.

* * *

Después de almorzar salimos fuera a hacer algo, cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Rukia, Mugetsu y yo. Si digo la verdad hacía mucho que no salía a divertirme con amigos, así que se sentía refrescante por así decirlo.

Primero fuimos al centro comercial y allí Rukia se emocionaba mirando tiendas y tiendas. Mujeres… Mira que les gustan esas cosas. Mugetsu y yo solo la seguíamos de cerca en un agradable silencio. Cuando llegamos a una tienda de animales Rukia pegó las manos y la cara al cristal y se quedó mirando con ojos grandes y brillantes unos conejitos que tenían en el escaparate.

—¡S-son hermosos! —dijo emocionada. Entonces escuchamos una campana y el que debía ser el encargado de la tienda salió mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres tocar uno? —a Rukia casi parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cuando escuchó eso.

Durante un rato el dueño le dejó tener uno de los animalitos en sus brazos y no sé, pero creí que en cualquier momento se pondría a chillar de la emoción, de hecho parecía estarse conteniendo.

—Aw, se ven tan lindas —escuché a Mugetsu hablar por primera vez en todo lo que llevábamos fuera y miré hacia él. También volteó hacia a mi— ¿Tú no lo crees?

Miré de reojo a Rukia y lo pensé unos segundos. Pues ahora que lo decía… ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Sentí mis mejillas calientes y miré a otro lado para que no lo notara, aún así lo escuché reír por lo bajo.

—¡Mugetsu! ¡N-no te rías! ¡Tú lo dijiste primero! ¡Dijiste que Rukia era…!

—¿Qué soy qué? —Rukia apareció de repente entre los dos y me llevé un buen susto, tanto que retrocedí— ¿Mm?

—"Rápido Ichigo, invéntate una excusa… ¡lo que sea! ¡Pero no le digas que pensaste que era linda a la cara! ¡Espera, yo no pensé eso!" —me sentí más avergonzado por momentos. ¿Por qué me pasaba aquello a mí? Y solté la excusa más tonta e incorrecta de todas—. E-eres bajita.

Por un momento creí que la temperatura en la tienda había bajado en picado, mierda, creo que no debí de haber dicho eso.

—¡Idiota! —el golpe que dio… Auch, dolió mucho. ¡Y había sido culpa de Mugetsu! Si él no hubiera dicho eso… Argh.

Salimos de la tienda y al pasar frente a un cristal vi que mi mejilla estaba al rojo vivo, ¿tan fuerte me golpeo? Demonios…

Nos fuimos del centro comercial y caminamos tranquilamente por la calle, sin ningún destino en concreto. Al pasar por una esquina había un chico repartiendo folletos y nos entregó uno. Los tres nos paramos un poco más lejos para leerlo. ¿Fuegos artificiales?

—¡Quiero verlos! —exclamó Rukia de inmediato—. Poco antes de que me llevaran a la Sociedad de Almas Orihime me invitó, pero no llegué a verlos. ¡Seguro son hermosos!

Mugetsu y yo nos miramos y él asintió con la cabeza. Entonces los iríamos a ver por la noche, aún había tiempo así que seguimos caminando a hacer otras cosas.

Por la calle nos encontramos con un fotomatón, personalmente odio las fotos, pero Rukia insistió tanto que fuimos. Aquello fue una locura, tres es mucha gente allá dentro y no es que la cabina fuera muy grande la verdad.

Las fotos que salieron fueron nosotros en extrañas posiciones y luchando por el espacio que había dentro. Solo hubo una que salió bien: Rukia estaba en medio de ambos portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con las caras de ambos pegada a la de ella. Los tres sonreíamos. Admitiré que las fotos serán un buen método de retener algunos buenos momentos.

Me pareció extraño el momento en que Mugetsu quiso un duplicado de la foto, pero aún así fuimos y la hicimos.

Cuando acabamos ya estaba anocheciendo así que nos dirigimos hacia las cercanías de la ribera del río donde mejor se verían los fuegos. Rukia parecía una niña esperando la Navidad. Nos sentamos en el césped y esperamos pacientemente a que empezaran.

—Me lo he pasado genial hoy —comentó Rukia tirándose sobre la hierba y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí, ha sido divertido —respondí.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia estaban tirados sobre la hierba conversando sobre el día mientras miraban al cielo esperando los fuegos. Yo preferí quedarme sentado y solo escuchar un poco de su conversación. Eso hasta que escuché la voz de Ichigo diciéndome que dijera algo, que estaba demasiado callado.

¿Qué puedo decir? Había sido divertido y me lo había pasado bien, pero me entristecía pensar que dentro de nada puede que lo olvidara. Al menos… Al menos tenía la foto.

—Oye Mugetsu, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti? —me preguntó Rukia. ¿Debería? Supongo que omitiendo algunas cosas podría decirles. Les contaría, en fin… Todo lo que recuerdo.

—Yo antes era… Normal, bueno tal vez no —reí un poco recordando que podía ver espíritus incluso antes de ser shinigami—, y un día me crucé con alguien que cambió mi vida. La puso patas abajo puedo decir, pero para bien —los miré a ambos y ellos me miraban como si estuvieran muy interesados en el tema, vaya si que tenían ganas de saber de mí, lástima que no pueda contarles demasiado sin levantar sospechas—. Creo que desde entonces estuvimos siempre ayudándonos mutuamente, luchando codo con codo y por el camino, a lo largo de las batallas que hicimos también conocí muchos amigos y compañeros —sentí un nudo en mi garganta de repente, creía estar olvidando algo muy importante sobre ellos. Intentar forzar el recuerdo hacia que me doliera la cabeza, y de verdad lo intenté pero no logré esclarecer esa duda que me corroía.

—¿Pasó algo, cierto? —habló Rukia mirándome con preocupación.

—Sí, o eso creo —suspiré y miré a la hierba bajo mis piernas—, no lo recuerdo…

—Algún día recuperarás tu memoria.

_Más quisiera Ichigo…_, pensé. Por desgracia estaba ocurriendo lo contrario, la perdía por momentos—. Alguien me dijo una vez que lo importante no son los recuerdos, sino el lazo que une los corazones de la gente a través del tiempo. Puede que aún si me olvido todo, aún si mis amigos ya no están… Será mi alma quién los recuerde siempre.

Pocos segundos después los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en luces de colores iluminando el cielo. Miré arriba y lo único que pensé en ese momento es que se veían hermosos.

* * *

Cuando acabaron los fuegos, Mugetsu se levantó el primero. Estiró brazos y piernas y dijo que hora de irse. Cuando miró a su lado Rukia también se estaba levantando, pero Ichigo…

—¡Se quedó dormido! —exclamó Rukia en un susurro, luego se echó a reír bajito.

Mugetsu suspiró y rodó los ojos, sonriendo—. Debe de estar cansado, estas últimas semanas han sido agotadoras.

Lo cargó a su espalda y comenzaron a andar lentamente de vuelta a casa.

—Pareces su hermano mayor —dijo Rukia en el camino. Mugetsu sonrió ante eso.

—Rukia.

—¿Hm? —lo miró aún si el peli negro seguía mirando al frente.

—Si supieras que de un día para otro vas a morir, ¿qué harías en el último día?

Rukia alzó una ceja y lo miró, incrédula, pareciéndole demasiado extraño tal pregunta, aún así se decidió por responder—. Supongo que hacer algo como lo de hoy… Disfrutar al máximo de un buen día con amigos —Mugetsu sonrió, no se había equivocado al pasar el día con ellos dos entonces—, aunque que siendo shinigami y por mi orgullo… Moriría en una batalla.

De repente es como si alguien hubiera golpeado a Mugetsu con una piedra. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no puedo pensar antes en su orgullo por lo que era? Maldición, Rukia siempre hacia que se diera cuenta.

—Gracias, Rukia —dijo con una mirada de total determinación en su rostro— "¡Ahora sé que debo hacer!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza confusa por el agradecimiento y le dijo en un nervioso susurro: de nada.

Puede que fuera su último día, o tal vez lo fuera mañana o pasado… Pero de algo estaba seguro. ¡No se iría de allí sin haber luchado!

* * *

Ya empecé incluso a escribir el siguiente, y... creo que lloraré. Ok ya me callo, ¡spoilers no!

Guest 1: Luego culparéis al pobre Ichi de tener altas expectativas en los hombres (?)

rukia kuchiki White moon: Aquí tienes la continuación, ¿rápida no?

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Ya te respondí por MP, pero para que todos sepan: No. Orihime no se despedira de Ichigo obviamente porque Aizen no tiene la atención en ella y no tiene razón para capturarla.

Chocolate-Kitty18: -le da unos pañuelos- ea, ea...

o0 Akisa 0o: Tranquila, ¡que haber habrá! Este fic no va a ser tan corto, o eso creo xD

Kureimy: Jajaja Mugetsu solo se lo dijo en broma, Ichigo no pensó nada raro xD

Gii-chan: (deja de cambiarte el nombre, ¿quieres xD?): Sí, ese fue de los más largos. Y dejen de compararme con Tite por favor, harán que me sonroje TllllT. Kon ha salido, y saldrá más, o eso creo.

nessa11997: ¡Bienvenida y me alegro de que te guste!

Hady-chan: Dobles orgasmos LOL Es mi intención y tal -ok no- +

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Estoy muy emocionado de que esto esté avanzando tanto TwT


	12. Gettin' stronger, looking at death

¡Esto me tomó siglos! -exagerado, pero casi- ¡pero aquí lo tienen con sorpresa incluida! (Y)

* * *

Mugetsu suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche. Él se había dicho muy convencido de que lucharía, pero… No había forma de llegar hasta Aizen en tan poco tiempo. Aunque le pida a Urahara que abra una Garganta, prepararla le tomaría un tiempo y no dispone de eso. ¿Qué más puede hacer para ayudar? Estaba confundido.

Escuchó una suave voz masculina llamándolo y volteó la cabeza para ver llegar a Ichigo al tejado de la casa, donde Mugetsu también estaba sentado.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sentándose a su lado. Mugetsu negó con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco, me desperté y empecé a dar vueltas en la cama—se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó—, sabes… últimamente tengo unas extrañas pesadillas —confesó encogiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho y cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas—, pero al mismo tiempo parecen muy reales, como si fueran un recuerdo —Ojos rojizos miraron intrigados al adolescente, este luego negó con la cabeza —. Cuando despierto no sé qué fue lo que soñé, pero sé que fue una pesadilla. Por cierto… ¿Qué era esa melodía de ayer? —miró al cielo y Mugetsu sonrió tristemente.

—Es triste, no lo recuerdo. Solo… me sé la melodía —Ichigo asintió y suspiró, quedándose un momento pensativo sobre la canción. A él le sonaba haberla escuchado… ¿Pero dónde?— Ichigo.

—¿Qué?

—Me encantó conocerte.

Ichigo se ruborizó un poco ante eso, volteó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró extrañado— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que… Tengo que confesarte algo, es muy importante —miró al shinigami sustituto seriamente, casi con una expresión sombría que lo hizo estremecer.

¿Qué cosa tan importante era que lo puso tan serio?

* * *

_Un mes antes…_

—_Bienvenido de nuevo, Grimmjow_ —dijo Aizen, hablando y sonriendo como si nada pasara cuando por dentro caía una tormenta de rayos y truenos.

Tosen habló primero, anunciando que el Sexta Espada debía ser castigado por marcharse de Las Noches y de Hueco Mundo sin consentimiento y por perder cinco Arrancar. Sosuke le pidió que se calmara, defendiendo las acciones de Grimmjow como algo hecho por su causa. Es más, por una parte se alegraba ya que pudo monitorearlo a tiempo y ver la mitad de su combate. Ese chico de cabello negro se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en sus planes, matando a unos de sus Espada más poderoso –aunque no lo parezca- e hiriendo gravemente al Sexta Espada.

Le pidió a Kaname que abandonara la sala y lo dejara a solas con Grimmjow. Este frunció el ceño no muy contento con dejar a Grimmjow con él, pero no podía desobedecer órdenes así que sin más, se fue de la sala. Grimmjow no era tonto y se imaginaba que Aizen querría preguntarle sobre el misterioso joven de cabello negro, aunque no es como si él supiera mucho.

De hecho Aizen se lo quedó mirando esperando una respuesta del peli azul. Este solo frunció el ceño y se rascó la oreja con el meñique, respondiendo que solo se había enfrentado a él y que no sabía absolutamente nada más de él. Ni siquiera su nombre, el shinigami de pelo naranja lo había nombrado, sin embargo no había prestado atención a cómo se llamaba.

Aizen cerró los ojos y suspiró. Dio permiso al Espada de retirarse y este se fue haciendo una reverencia antes de abandonar el lugar. ¿Simplemente quién demonios era ese chico?

En su rostro se formó una expresión de seriedad que pocas veces se formaba y bajó lentamente de su trono para dirigirse a la sala donde tenía su puesto de vigilancia. Se sentó en un gran sillón –blanco por supuesto- y reprodujo nuevamente la batalla de Grimmjow contra el extraño. Una vez pudo ver su cara de cerca detuvo la reproducción. Se quedó mirando la imagen algo borrosa durante unos segundos y se llevó una mano a la perilla. ¿Por qué su rostro le era tan familiar?

Lo que haría en su tiempo libre –que era bastante-, se ocuparía de averiguar quién era ese misterioso y poderoso joven.

* * *

_Presente_

Aizen sonreía victorioso de su descubrimiento. Al fin lo sabía, al fin logró averiguar quién era. Hacía una semana que tenía sus sospechas, sin embargo había muchas cosas en su contra. Aunque su primera impresión siempre que fue que se parecía a Kurosaki Ichigo, la descartaba ya que el shinigami estaba a su lado y en los registros de Sosuke no había ninguna información sobre que Ichigo tuviera más familiares de los que viven con él en Karakura. Después de darle muchas vueltas llegó a la conclusión de que debía de ser él, el Getsuga Tensho utilizado para matar a Yammy y herir a Grimmjow era otra prueba más. Solo tenía una duda…

¿Por qué había dos de él?

Había una manera de averiguarlo, y era capturándolo y analizándolo. Si lo lograba además le robaría a la Sociedad de Almas o a Karakura un fuerte potencial en la guerra.

Los vientos soplaban a su favor, era hora de prepararse.

* * *

Rangiku estaba tratando de entrar en contacto con su zanpakuto, pero le era bastante complicado por un ruidoso Yumichika que hacia chocar su zanpakuto furiosamente contra una roca mientras gritaba enfurecido. Cansada de las quejas del oficial, tomó la funda de su zanpakuto y se la lanzó para que se callara. De ahí surgió otra discusión…

Una venita creció en la sien del capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Por qué eligieron a esos idiotas para ir con él? No había manera de concentrarse así.

Ikkaku miraba al cielo, con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada pensativa. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y no era nada bueno.

* * *

Rukia y Orihime estaban sentadas en lo alto de una de las rocas del campo de entrenamiento subterráneo tomando un poco de agua y limpiando un poco el sudor que tenían en sus rostros luego de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento. Ambas conversaban sobre el progreso tan bueno que Inoue estaba haciendo, esta parecía estar emocionada de estar haciéndose más fuerte.

* * *

_Dos semanas atrás… _

Orihime estaba nerviosa. No sabían nada del shinigami sustituto y el peli negro tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Era cierto que sabía de antemano que no era posible detectar la energía espiritual de Mugetsu, aún se le ha olvidado preguntarle por qué. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que ambos deberían estar juntos y conociendo a Kurosaki, se estaría entrenando.

Poco a poco logró quitarse esa preocupación de encima, sabía que dónde quiera que estuviera estaría bien, esforzándose al máximo como siempre.

Con eso en mente, se decidió que también debía hacer algo con su poder. Quería ayudar a sus amigos, luchar junto a ellos y proteger sus espaldas. Muy convencida de su decisión, buscó a Rukia y esta, muy encantada, se ofreció a ayudarla y a entrenar con ella. Gracias a la Kuchiki y sus consejos había avanzado con sus poderes.

Rukia le había hecho comprender que debía poner su corazón y sentimientos en la batalla, cuánto más fuertes fuera, más fuerza ganarían sus poderes. Recordó que las hadas de sus horquillas se lo dijeron una vez, sin embargo estuvo más convencida de que eso era lo que debía de hacer cuando la Kuchiki continuó hablando, diciendo que no importaba si se trataba de su poder o de cualquier otro.

_—Nosotros, los shinigami debemos hacer lo mismo —_Rukia levantó a _Sode no Shirayuki_ al frente y sonrió_—, nuestras zanpakutos vienen de nuestras almas, cuanto más fuerte es nuestro corazón más fuerza tenemos. _

_—Creo que lo entiendo —_respondió la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza.

_—No solo los shinigami… También los humanos normales luchan con su corazón, o eso creo —_se llevó su mano izquierda al pecho y suspiró.

_—¡A veces dices cosas muy profundas Kuchiki-san! —_rió Orihime suavemente.

La Kuchiki se ruborizó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

* * *

_Presente_

Desde entonces ambas se habían esforzado muchísimo y podían decir que satisfactoriamente habían logrado superar su fuerza.

Desde aquella roca en la distancia podían observar el también arduo entrenamiento de Sado y Renji. Rukia frunció el ceño pensando que los hombres a veces eran unos salvajes.

—¿Cómo crees que le irá a Kurosaki? —preguntó Orihime antes de meterse una bola de arroz en la boca.

—No sé, pero espero que bien. Últimamente ha estado extraño —Rukia tomó también una bola de arroz y le dio un mordisco—, además se dejó crecer el cabello, creo que tiene que ver con Mugetsu.

—Vaya —sonrió la pelirroja—, ellos parecen muy cercanos ahora.

La Kuchiki rió bajito. Sí, eso mismo había pensado ella. Su sonrisa se borró unos momentos después.

—_Demasiado cercanos…_

* * *

Aún era noche cerrada cuando abrió los ojos. Sentía unas náuseas terribles y le parecía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar. Desorientado, se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se puso en pie en silencio para no despertar al otro chico en la cama.

—"_Mi cabeza me está matando…"_—la habitación entera daba vueltas, dio un par de pasos y tuvo que levantar el brazo para apoyarse en la puerta del armario. Se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza y aparto los mechones de pelo de su cara. Notó algo extraño y bajó la mano para mirarla. Habían cabellos en su mano y estos de repente desaparecieron en forma de reiatsu en el aire— "No… No, ¡no!"

Sobreponiendo las protestas de su cuerpo, logró salir de la habitación y llegar hasta el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y encendió la luz para poder mirarse en el espejo.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, impactado. Estaba regresando a la normalidad a una velocidad alarmante.

—"_El derrumbe está causando pérdidas de reiatsu_" —informó el espíritu de ojos azules, intentando que su preocupación no traspasara a través de su voz fallando casi estrepitosamente.

¡Él ya se había dado cuenta de eso! Tenía que salir de la casa… Si alguien lo veía así…

—"_Ichigo… Se acabó"_ —dijo e Ichigo juró que escuchó un sollozo por parte de él.

—No…. Tensa Zangetsu, tiene que haber algún modo —murmuró mientras apagaba la luz y salía a hurtadillas del baño y de la casa.

—"_Lo hay_"—habló su hollow seriamente después de que saliera del lugar.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que volvió a hablar:

—"_Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero es el único modo…_ "

* * *

Ya amanecía. Los primeros rayos de sol bañaban la pequeña ciudad de Karakura. Tranquilamente, una chica de cabello negro y corto caminaba por la calles buscando una tienda donde comprar algo para desayunar ya que Urahara desapareció de repente y no había nadie en su tienda quién lo preparara –aún si Orihime insistió en hacerlo tanto ella como Renji y Sado se negaron a que lo hiciera-. Todo iba normal, apenas había gente, hasta que vio cabello naranja al final de la calle. Se sorprendió pues no se imaginaba a Ichigo deambulando por allí.

Lo llamó y este se detuvo en su camino. Fue hacia él y cuando lo tuvo cerca se preocupó un poco, no tenía buena cara…

—¿Oye, estás bien? —preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Rukia… —la miró con ojos cansados y de repente estos cobraron un extraño brillo que Rukia no supo definir. ¿Qué ocurría con ese idiota?

Cuando la tomó de las muñecas iba a apartarse, pero se quedó quieta, tentada y curiosa por saber qué le pasaba a su amigo.

—Creo que deberías volver a casa y descansar un poco má-

No hubo más sonidos. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sus labios quedaban sellados por otros.

No duró más que dos segundos, pero a ella le parecieron una eternidad.

—I-Ichi… Qué… —no podía decir nada coherente, su mente parecía estar estancada como si estuviera caminando por encima de una espesa capa de nieve.

—Lo siento…

Lo escuchó murmurar antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

Rukia se llevó los dedos a los labios, rozándolos suavemente, sus mejillas aún ligeramente ruborizadas.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

* * *

Qué demonios… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No sé escribir bien un p*to beso! -golpea la mesa- ¡Me indigno conmigo mismo! (?) Querían Ichiruki… ¿no? –se los lanza- ¡Tomad!

Y ahora dejadme dormir, son las dos de la madrugada y mañana debo levantarme tempra- zzz… Ok no solo bromeo, ahora respondo reviews 8D

Guest1: ¡Gracias!

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Ya te respondí por MP

o0 Akisa 0o: Algo cómo este capítulo querías? -sonrisa sensual- (saben, solo bromeo xD)

BB: Gracias :D

nessa11997: Ya te respondí por MP

Athori-chan: Respuesta por MP

neko dani: Eeh... ¿Gracias? -se esconde bajo la mesa-

Guest2: A mi también me da pena (Nah, en realidad amo hacerlos sufrir (?))

Hady-chan: Ow...

Chocolate-Kitty18: Bueno... -muestra el cartel de "No a los spoilers"-


	13. Prelude to the Apocalypse

¡Actualización express otra vez! Estaré una semana medio ausente porque es la Summer Con y no tendré tiempo así que… ¡Aquí lo tienen! Ya casi 100 reviews –llora emocionado- ¡Quién sea el número 100 le regalo un one-shot de lo que quiera de la pareja que quiera y… pues eso!

Esta vez responderé los reviews aquí al principio, solo porque me apeteció (?)

Guest: ¿Tú quién crees que fue? –sonrisa malvada- Y por favor –solloza-, dejen de compararme con Tite… ¡Es demasiado! TuT

Hady-chan: Pasó el camión de los helados y te lo has perdido… No espera, creo que no hablabas de eso 8D

BB: Es una muy buena pregunta, descuida, pronto lo sabrás.

Gii-chan: ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese? –aún no lo pilla- Gii-chan por favor, ¡esa información es confidencial! –se pone rojo y se cubre la cara- ¡Y no es cierto!

* * *

N/A: Tuve un fallo gravísimo en el capítulo anterior y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo… D: Si nadie se dio cuenta, pues bien TuT

Otra cosa más, no saben el lío que tuve con los Espada que debían ir al mundo real la segunda vez… Yammi está muerto, Grimmjow conserva su rango por lo que Luppi no es el Sexta… Esto me ha dejado con un problema muy serio en esta parte de la historia pero más o menos he logrado solventarlo. Luppi aunque no tenga el rango de Espada aparecerá como si fuera algo así como la nueva Fracción de Grimmjow, no sabía cómo más ponerlo.

* * *

El mal presentimiento de Ikkaku se hizo realidad. Una larga brecha negra se abrió en el cielo revelando a cuatro figuras humanas paradas en la entrada de la Garganta.

Los shinigami presentes miraron al cielo sorprendidos, no creyendo que fueran a aparecer justo en ese mismo instante.

Grimmjow comenzó a caminar aparte, no estando interesado en esos shinigami de allá abajo hasta que la voz de Ulquiorra lo detuvo. El Espada de cabello azul ni se molestó en girarse para responderle o mirarle y además le respondió que iría a buscar al hombre que le había hecho la cicatriz en su cuerpo. Ulquiorra puso una mano en su hombro y lo detuvo.

—¿Acaso no sabes cuál es nuestra misión? —preguntó en su tono estoico y sin emoción. Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua, molesto—. Yo iré por él, tú encárgate del otro.

¿El shinigami de cabello naranja? Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Ambos tomaron finalmente caminos separados. Grimmjow odiaba a Ulquiorra con todas sus fuerzas, pero aunque le diera muchísima rabia admitirlo, por algo él era el Cuarta y él, el Sexta. Enfrentarse al de ojos verdes sería algo muy gratificante, sin embargo no creía que el acabara bien de esa batalla. Eso lo hacía enojar aún más.

Joder.

* * *

Desde el almacén abandonado de los _Vizard_, pudo sentirse la enorme energía espiritual creada por los enemigos recién llegados, lo que causó que Ichigo quisiera salir corriendo al campo de batalla.

Kensei trató de detenerlo con toda su fuerza, vociferando que aún no estaba preparado.

¡Tonterías!, pensaba Ichigo. Ya lo había entendido, el truco para que su máscara de Hollow durara más… Era no pensar en que se iba a romper. Era cosa de psicología o algo así le dijo Mugetsu. Desde que dejó de pensar en el tiempo que la podía llevar puesta o que se iba a romper, pasó que durara once segundos a tres minutos enteros. Aún estaba intrigado de cómo Mugetsu sabía tanto de los _Vizard_, sin embargo no era el momento para cuestionarse las cosas. Aún estaba un poco preocupado porque cuando se despertó Mugetsu no andaba en los alrededores.

Shinji finalmente lo dejó marchar. Sabía como Ichigo funcionaba, aprendía más de las batallas reales que lo ponían en un fino hilo que lo separaban de la vida y la muerte que un entrenamiento que era más seguro y si algo grave ocurría, sabe que pueden ayudarlo.

Ichigo voló hacia donde sentía un _reiatsu_ ya conocido de la vez anterior y al tiempo que se dirigía directo hacia su enemigo, no se podía quitar la sensación en su pecho de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano hasta el pecho. No había porque ser negativo, tenía que confiar y ser fuerte. Todo iba a salir bien, derrotarían a esos Arrancar y nadie en Karakura tendría por qué salir herido.

* * *

En la Tienda de Urahara, tanto Orihime como Sado se desesperaban por salir a luchar junto a sus compañeros, sin embargo Renji y Rukia los mantenían en el lugar. Sado estaba demasiado cansado y Orihime no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esos enemigos, al menos no aún.

En ese momento apareció Urahara, bastón en mano y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad -que no iba para nada con el momento de tensión-, dibujada en la cara.

—Sado, Abarai, Inoue… Vosotros quedaos aquí —el trío iba a replicar, sobre todo Renji, hasta que Kisuke los interrumpió y prosiguió hablando—, Sado y Abarai; estáis exhaustos. Salir en vuestro estado será un suicidio e Inoue… Aún no estás preparada y además, es mejor tener tus poderes alejados de la vista de Aizen —alzó la mano antes de que ninguno hiciera preguntas—, preguntas para más tarde. No se preocupen, yo iré a la batalla —sacó su zanpakuto de su bastón y sonrió—, en vuestro lugar.

Ellos asintieron, sintiéndose un poco derrotados, pero entendiendo que el ex capitán tenía razón.

—Kuchiki, ¿tú vienes? —preguntó mirándola bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

Ella asintió con fuerza, siguiendo al hombre fuera de la tienda. Rukia se vio obligada a sacudir las dudas y sentimientos de lo ocurrido esa misma mañana. Tenía que centrarse en la lucha, todo lo demás iba después. Incluso algo tan grande como la aclaración de sus sentimientos hacia cierto shinigami sustituto…

* * *

Respiraba vehemente, su cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina de lo mucho que temblaba en ese momento, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba recargado con un brazo contra un árbol y mientras el otro estaba aferrado fuertemente a su abdomen.

—"_Resiste… Todo saldrá bien al final, ya lo verás"_ —susurró el espíritu más joven, tratando de calmar un poco la agitación y el mal estar del shinigami.

Apenas podía oírle, pero igualmente asintió antes de sentir otra oleada de náuseas que lo hizo doblarse sobre mismo y devolver lo poco que había en su estómago hasta que acabó tosiendo sangre.

_—"¡Esto va a peor! ¿Aún no lo tienes?_" —le gritó al hollow. Este gruñó molesto.

_—"¡No es tan sencillo!"_ —exclamó enojado de lo mucho que le estaba costando lo que hacía. En ambas manos poseía enrolladas unas cadenas y estas a su vez estaban alrededor de todo el rascacielos central, el que se estaba derrumbando provocando aquel desastre. Estaba tratando de evitar que lo poco que quedaba cayera, sujetando los cimientos con aquellas cadenas negras— _"¿Tú no puedes hacer nada?" _—gritó.

_—"Sabes que no"—_respondió abatido.

—"_Tsk…"_

No le importaba si podía hacer algo o no. Era su deber proteger a Ichigo y tan solo esperaban que no lo hicieran demasiado tarde.

—"_No, esto no funciona…"_ —siseó el albino entre sus dientes apretados y soltando las cadenas alrededor del edificio. Aún si lo retenía un poco solo sería por unas horas más, eso solo aumentaría la agonía del shinigami. No quería llegar a aquel punto, sin embargo… No tenían otra opción, si no lo hacía, se acabó.

—"_Hazlo… Sé que dije que me negaba, pero si es el único modo… Lo aceptaré._"

—_"Tú…"_ —no podía creer a sus oídos. Está bien, no era la primera vez que pasaba, también aquella vez en la espantosa –a su parecer- batalla que tuvo contra Ulquiorra le había pedido su ayuda y cuando lo del Getsuga Tensho Final también había ofrecido su poder para la causa… Aún así le resultaba extraño escuchar esas cosas del otro espíritu.

Era el último pase que necesitaba. ¡Ellos salvarían a su portador a cualquier precio!

* * *

Ichigo y Grimmjow se encontraron de frente a frente mirándose directamente a los ojos, desafiándose con la mirada durante varios segundos.

—Estaba buscándote, shinigami —dijo Grimmjow en un tono serio algo raro en él. Aún seguía enfadado con Ulquiorra.

—Lo mismo digo, Grimmjow —llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de_ Zangetsu_ y lo sacó de su espalda, el vendaje de este desapareciendo—. Te voy a demostrar—llevó la _zanpakuto_ al frente y puso su mano contraria sobre su ante brazo—, lo que he mejorado este mes.

Un tornado de reiatsu negro lo rodeó y Grimmjow solo se quedó serio, mirando como pasaba de shikai a bankai con un enorme despliegue de reiatsu que él consideraba inútil.

—¿_Bankai_? —preguntó desinteresado cuando pudo vislumbrar la figura de Ichigo tras el negro reiatsu—, que yo recuerde tu amigo fue el que te salvó el pellejo la última vez. Seré sincero, no tengo ningún interés en luchar contra ti —frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero él no está aquí. Yo seré tu oponente.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. Murmurando algo de que aquello acabaría rápido. Se quedó un poco extrañado mirando como el adolescente llevaba la mano hasta su cara y doblaba sus dedos como si fuera a arañarse a sí mismo. Un cúmulo de reiatsu oscuro pudo verse como se formaba en sus dedos y de repente apareció una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Los ojos azules de Grimmjow se abrieron como platos, estupefacto al ver aquella máscara que le recordaba a la de un Hollow y al sentir aquel reiatsu que casi podía compararse al suyo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—No hay tiempo para preguntas —respondió Ichigo rápidamente, su voz sonando oscura y al mismo tiempo como si hiciera eco de su propia voz. Antes de que Grimmjow pudiera reaccionar, Ichigo estaba a escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían estar llenos de malicia incluso si no eran las intenciones del shinigami—, tengo que acabar con esto rápido.

No hubo tiempo para esquivar, un impacto de _reiatsu_ negro le alcanzó, provocando que retrocediera, apoyándose con brazos y manos con su _reiatsu_ sobre el aire.

Grimmjow maldijo por lo bajo, aún consternado por el poder desplegado de repente por el shinigami que creía débil. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

—Eso… ¿Es una máscara de hollow? —preguntó poniéndose en pie de nuevo, respirando un poco más fuerte de lo normal luego del poderoso ataque.

—Ya dije… ¡Que no hay tiempo! —_Tensa Zangetsu_ silbó a su paso por el aire mientras de la hoja salía un fuerte ataque en forma de luna que se dirigía hacia el enemigo.

Grimmjow se vio obligado a desenfundar su espada para detenerlo, pero no contó con la velocidad de su oponente el cual apareció con un rápido _Shunpo_ detrás de él. Otro ataque como el anterior estallaba contra su espalda.

Caía a una velocidad vertiginosa desde su posición en el cielo, sin embargo logró recobrar la fuerza a tiempo y frenar su caída. ¡¿Qué clase de poder había conseguido ese chico?!

Alzó su mano al cielo y lanzó un _Cero_ hacia Ichigo, quien como se dirigía hacia él, no predijo el ataque. Aún así, el Arrancar parecía estar subestimándolo, ya que solo con _Tensa Zangetsu_ logró pasar con facilidad a través del _Cero_.

De nuevo usando Shunpo, apareció frente al Espada, listo para lanzar un Getsuga Tensho, pero a mitad de sus movimientos… La máscara se partió y se rompió.

Ambos parecieron sorprendidos por escasos segundos, Ichigo no siendo consciente de que ya hubiera terminado su tiempo y Grimmjow porque no esperaba que eso pudiera pasar. Una sonrisa victoriosa sustituyó su expresión de sorpresa de inmediato.

Con apenas segundos de reacción, Ichigo fue cortado en el pecho por la espada de Grimmjow y comenzó a caer. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba agarrotado, no podía encontrar la fuerza para frenar y volver a mantenerse en el aire. Maldijo mentalmente y logró detener a tiempo otra estocada del Espada.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces fatigado desde que esa máscara tuya se rompió.

A Ichigo le hubiera gustado insultarle y escupirle en la cara si no fuera porque le faltaba el aire y no podía hablar realmente.

Estaba en un serio aprieto.

Grimmjow lo pateó en el abdomen, haciendo que se estrellara contra el pavimento de una calle. Ichigo trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de cemento, apenas podía moverse. Grimmjow se acercaba caminando hacia él y se paró hasta solo estar unos metros más lejos.

—¿Ya está?

Ichigo no respondió, solo jadeaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno de nuevo luego del potente golpe. Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantar su mano hasta su cara y trató de sacar su máscara de nuevo, pero estaba tan débil que no lo consiguió. ¿No tendría suficiente _reiatsu_? El Sexta Espada se carcajeó del shinigami al ver que ya no podía más invocar ese poder. Se acercó a él y clavó su espada en el suelo, atravesando las muñecas de Ichigo en el proceso, este solo pudo sisear de dolor.

—¡Se acabó, shinigami! —pegó su mano cerca de la cabeza del adolescente y este abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado cuando vio el Cero formándose en la palma de la mano de su enemigo—. No te preocupes, será un Cero a quemarropa. ¡Te volaré la cabeza junto con esa máscara tuya!

Ichigo contuvo la respiración, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente y al mismo tiempo se quedaba en blanco. ¿Era…el final?

Cuando regresó en sus sentidos el ataque se había detenido y Grimmjow miraba su brazo congelado. Antes de que el Arrancar tuviera más margen de reacción, una ola de hielo se abalanzó sobre él, dejándolo atrapado en un pilar de agua congelada.

Escuchó la voz de Rukia y salió de su estupor, mirando como ella corría hacia él, llamándolo con preocupación. De inmediato se arrodilló tratando de sacar la espada clavada en sus manos.

—Eso fue increíble —comentó sobre el ataque que lanzó la Kuchiki.

—Tú también estabas usando un poder muy extraño —respondió—, estás hecho un asco —añadió entre dientes mientras trataba con mucho esfuerzo de retirar la espada sin dañar mucho a Ichigo.

—Calla… —dijo volteando a mirar a otro lado. No quería que Rukia lo viera usando poderes de Hollow, no quería asustarla o algo parecido…

—Ichigo tú… —estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el sonido de hielo rompiéndose.

Se alejó de Ichigo y trajo a Sode no Shirayuki al frente para protegerse del repentino ataque de Grimmjow que había logrado escapar de su prisión helada.

¡Estaba harto de esos shinigami! Se alejó varios metros de la Kuchiki y curvó sus dedos sobre la hoja de su espada. Ichigo le gritó una advertencia a Rukia, sobre que Grimmjow iba a liberar su espada, aunque inesperadamente otro interrumpió la acción.

Grimmjow volteó furioso a mirar quién había sido para encontrarse con la mirada de Ulquiorra.

—Misión cumplida, nos vamos.

Una brillante luz amarilla se proyectó sobre ellos y los fue elevando poco a poco en el cielo. Ulquiorra se quedó mirando a Ichigo, pensando que este había hecho un pequeño progreso con sus poderes, mas seguía sin parecerle una amenaza mayor para Aizen.

Rukia frunció el ceño, aún con la vista fija en el cielo donde los Arrancar acababan de desaparecer— _¿Por qué se retiran en mitad de batalla?_ —pensó confundida— _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_

* * *

_Varios minutos antes…_

Ulquiorra recorría con pasos lentos un lugar lleno de losas de piedra y miraba a su alrededor con ojos atentos.

Era cierto que el señor Aizen les había dicho que su presión espiritual era muy difícil de detectar, pero podía sentir una ligera perturbación de energía en ese lugar. Siguió sus sentidos hacia el pequeño bosque y encontró al hombre que buscaba parado frente a unas escaleras, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

—Estaba buscándote —habló Ulquiorra.

—Me lo imaginaba —respondió en el mismo tono de seriedad que el Espada aún sin voltearse hacia él—. Quiero que me lleves con Aizen.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión en el que el Espada no sabía que el joven diría eso, fue más fácil de lo que creyó; eso hasta que Ulquiorra volvió a hablar—. Tendrás que responder algunas preguntas.

—Estoy dispuesto a ir por mi voluntad. Además… —Giró la cabeza para mirar a Ulquiorra—. Tengo una propuesta interesante para él.

* * *

Aasdagfadgada OMG… A partir de aquí la historia va empezar a diferir más y más con la del manga. ¡Esa es la idea! –se esconde tras en un escudo- ¿desean matarme? ¿alguien se lo esperaba?

Ahora seguro hay bastantes cosas que aclarar, ¿cierto? Pues... ¡tendrán que esperar un tiempo! -huye vestido en su cosplay- ¡Muahaha!


	14. Dark shadows

Maldita sea, este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo sacarlo, por eso la tardanza, discúlpenme. Por cierto, sé que en el manga Ichigo era tratado por Hachigen, pero como no fue necesario que Shinji acudiera, ellos no sabían de su condición. No piensen que me he equivocado en el capítulo.

Este es corto… ¡Lo siento! ¡pero no se me ocurría nada más! Las vacaciones me hacen mal… Tengo más inspiración cuando estoy en clase. Pero estoy de vacaciones hasta septiembre… mierda.

He estado un poco desanimado, no sé, a lo mejor debería de cambiar el capítulo anterior. Suelo tener 10 comentarios por capítulo y el anterior solo tuvo 5… Si no les gusta el ritmo de la trama díganmelo… No quiero estar haciendo trabajo por nada u.u

* * *

Los Arrancar se marcharon de repente, dejando confundidos a los agotados shinigami luego de la ardua batalla. Desaparecieron en el hueco donde la _Negación_ había aparecido, haciendo así su regreso a _Hueco Mundo_.

Orihime acudió deprisa en su ayuda, curando las heridas de sus compañeros shinigami con una expresión de clara preocupación.

Rukia asistía en todo lo que podía a Ichigo ya en la Tienda de Urahara mientras este parecía estar en el borde de perder la consciencia debido al agotamiento, pero parecía estarse manteniendo despierto por algo que no sabía. Preocupada, se decidió en preguntar qué le ocurría, por qué no cerraba los ojos y descansaba un rato.

—Estoy inquieto —respondió con pesadez, notándose incluso en su voz el esfuerzo con el que presionaba su cuerpo a mantenerse consciente—, tengo un mal presentimiento y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza…

—Ya todos se reportaron y están bien, Inoue ya está allí asistiéndoles —dijo Rukia en un intento de calmar a su amigo. Aún no era el momento de hablar…

—¿Y Mugetsu?

Rukia sintió que le dio un vuelco al corazón y se le revolvió el estómago ante la pregunta. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Y si eran solo suposiciones suyas? No sabría con qué cara lo miraría después si así fuera—. Ichigo, él… —después de un rato que se lo había pensado, cuando ya iba por fin a responder se dio cuenta de que su amigo había caído inconsciente finalmente.

Rukia suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Muchas cosas extrañas estaban pasando.

* * *

Ya con sus cuerpos en mejor condición, los shinigami regresaron a la Tienda de Urahara para terminar de ser atendidos. Rangiku mientras trataba de hacer contacto con la Sociedad de Almas, pero no había ninguna señal. Solo podía escuchar una especie de zumbido. La rubia fue al lado de su capitán para avisarle del problema con la conexión, cosa que hizo que Toshiro frunciera más el ceño. Ya de por sí estaba preocupado por la repentina marcha de los Arrancar ahora encima no podían contactar con la Sociedad de Almas. Ojos aguamarina miraron de reojo al ex capitán de la doceavo división con curiosidad y sospecha. Sabía que Urahara Kisuke sabía algo que ellos no, pero el hombre era tan misterioso que no había forma en leer que estaba pensando, incluso para un genio como él era completamente imposible.

Aizen estaba planeando algo que estaba por encima de su comprensión, ¿por qué sino iba a enviar un grupo de Espadas y Arrancar hasta el mundo de los vivos? ¿Para demostrar su poder no más? Eso no era algo que Sosuke haría.

Toshiro se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se quedó pensativo durante un largo rato.

Aizen… ¿Qué estaría pensando ese hombre?

Ya era de noche, Rukia se encontraba vigilando a Ichigo luego de haberlo llevado a casa. Mientras trató de hacer contacto con la Sociedad de Almas sin ningún éxito. ¿Qué le ocurría a la señal? Lo intentó un par de veces más, hasta que se rindió y cerró su celular. Suspiró y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué se retiraron los Arrancar en mitad de la batalla? —esbozó una expresión de confusión y preocupación. Cada vez Aizen era más y más impredecible. Miró hacia a Ichigo y se mordió el labio. Este también había conseguido algún tipo de loco poder que desconocía, no estaba muy segura de si quería saber de qué se trataba. ¿Y dónde estaba Mugetsu?

Demasiadas dudas.

Se levantó decidida a hacer algo que sería buscar al chico de cabello negro. Algo estaba mal con Mugetsu, muy mal, no sabía de qué se trataba pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver a Yuzu y Karin allí paradas con una bandeja en sus manos.

—¿P-podemos comer aquí? —preguntó tímidamente Yuzu. No quería molestar a su hermano ahora que estaba descansando, pero estaba preocupada por él.

Rukia asintió sonriendo, respondiendo que a Ichigo le encantaría que le hicieran compañía. Dejando a sus hermanas con él, ella se marchó a buscar a Mugetsu. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, pero era mejor hacer algo que nada.

_—Si supieras que de un día para otro vas a morir, ¿qué harías en el último día? _

_—…siendo shinigami y por mi orgullo… Preferiría morir en una batalla. _

Rukia se detuvo en mitad de la calle, apoyándose contra un muro al tiempo que jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué había hecho aquella pregunta? Acaso… ¿En verdad se estaba muriendo?

* * *

Ojos cafés miraron alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba. Había edificios derruidos, escombros y polvo por todas partes. Giró su cuerpo para seguir inspeccionando cuando escuchó el sonido de una cadena, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en su mano estaba sujetando a Tensa Zangetsu y luego de echarse un vistazo a sí mismo vio que estaba usando su Bankai. ¿Por qué?

_—Ichigo. _

Ichigo giró la cabeza mirando hacia atrás. Esa voz… La conocía. Al volver a girarse, su hollow estaba parado frente a él, sin embargo no parecía el de siempre. Su rostro estaba serio e incluso parecía enojado. ¿Lo estaría por qué perdió? No, parecía ser algo más que eso.

_—_Escúchame, esto es peor de lo que creía _—_Ichigo arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando?_—. _Tu poder actual sigue sin ser suficiente. La máscara no basta.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Le había costado mucho controlarlo! ¿Por qué ahora…? ¿Qué más podía mejorar? ¡Había cruzado la frontera como shinigami, era una especie de híbrido!

El hollow negó con la cabeza, como adivinando sus pensamientos y suspiró exasperado, no queriendo realmente llegar a ese punto, pero no tenía de otra—. Aún hay solución, sin embargo… No hay mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ichigo sintió un leve sudor frío resbalar por su frente. Algo en todo esto no le gustaba y no tenía que ver con su hollow, tenía que ver con algo externo. Por algún motivo estaba inquieto… Su piel se erizaba y su estómago parecía contraerse ante la sensación.

—Él está ahí fuera —Ichigo abrió la boca para preguntar de quién hablaba, pero fue interrumpido—, no hay tiempo. Basta de preguntas Rey. El caso es que…debes seguir entrenando, nada de relajarse. Hay un nuevo enemigo ahí fuera y no quiero que seamos pisoteados por él, ¿estamos claros? —Ichigo, aunque confuso, asintió sin pensarlo—. Bien, más te vale.

Ichigo estaba muy confuso, sin embargo decidió obedecer a lo que su hollow decía por esa vez. Algo le decía que el albino tenía razón y de que algo estaba a punto de pasar y necesitaba estar preparado.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, Yuzu y Karin se habían quedado profundamente dormidas junto a la cama de Ichigo luego de cenar y ambas yacían recargadas contra la cómoda; Ichigo seguía inconsciente, estando sumido en su mundo interno hasta la recuperación de su cuerpo; y los hermanos, ajenos a lo externo, no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que se cernía sobre ellos con aire peligroso…


	15. White

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos, suspirando y mirando a su hollow con una expresión entre cansada e incómoda.

—Hay algo que debes saber antes —dijo antes de dirigir la mirada al cielo, había una pequeña distorsión en el cielo que provocaba que algunas nubes se arremolinaran de manera extraña. Los edificios empezaban a caerse poco a poco a pedazos –algo que también me preocupaba a Ichigo, pero no quería hacer preguntas de más- —, esto no va a ser fácil. Controlar mi poder de ningún modo es sencillo —sus ojos dorados se dirigen de nuevo hacia el shinigami y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Ichigo se imaginaba que así sería, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. ¿Debía derrotarle de nuevo?

—Tienes dos opciones: —levanta dos dedos en el aire y su sonrisa se ensancha mostrando sus dientes y tratando siempre de parecer superior — convertirte en Hollow completo o… Aprender a usar el verdadero poder de Zangetsu.

—La primera no me hace demasiada gracia… —murmuró Ichigo y ladeó la cabeza ante la segunda— y el verdadero poder… ¿De Zangetsu? ¿No debería estar el viejo Zangetsu aquí entonces?

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que yo-?

—¿-eres Zangetsu? Sí, lo sé… En resumen sois la misma persona.

El Hollow frunció el ceño ante la respuesta errónea, sin embargo decidió mantener la boca cerrada, no era momento para decirle la verdad, no se la creería de todos modos. Así que decidió simplemente encogerse de hombros y asentir.

—Dime si serás capaz de averiguar cómo usarlo en menos de tres días.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par, una expresión de incredulidad escrita por toda su cara. ¿Tres días? Es verdad que el Bankai había logrado completarlo en ese tiempo, pero fue con ayuda de Yoruichi y el viejo Zangetsu. Tenía algunas pistas, sin embargo sabía que su hollow no se lo pondría tan fácil. Soltó un suspiro para calmar sus nervios y miró de nuevo a su contra parte con una renovada determinación. Era necesario para derrotar a Aizen, estaba seguro.

Hollow Ichigo asintió, aún esbozando su típica sonrisa socarrona y dirijo de nuevo la mirada al cielo, sus ojos ensombreciéndose y su ceño se fruncía de repente. ¿Qué estaba planeando ese tipo que estaba allá fuera?

* * *

Una sombra se proyectaba sobre los tres hermanos Kurosaki con aire oscuro. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la pausada respiración del trío. Una brisa inexistente movió las cortinas dejando pasar la luz de la luna al interior, proyectándose sobre la sombra y revelando su níveo y largo cabello.

Pálidos dedos se cernieron sobre el cuello del inconsciente adolescente, rozando su piel con delicadeza, no teniendo una intención de herirle por el momento.

Susurro unas palabras a la vez que una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus labios y sin más desapareció, dejando atrás nada más que la brisa ausente a través de la ventana cerrada…

Llegó la hora.

* * *

—Unnh… —Ichigo se revolvía de un lado a otro en su cama, su cara mostrando una expresión de incomodidad… Eso hasta que de tanto movimiento se cayó de la cama. Repentinamente despierto por el golpe, se incorporó y se sobó la cabeza. Eso le había dolido, ¿acaso era un niño de cinco años o qué? Al mover su brazo se dio cuenta de algo, ya no le dolían los músculos ni sus heridas –excepto por el golpe que se acababa de llevar- —Pero qué… —miró su mano y la abrió y cerró, comprobando, efectivamente, que estaba curado y recuperado. ¿Habría venido Inoue en plena noche a curarle? Era posible, sino no había manera en que se curara tan deprisa de aquellas heridas.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un golpe en su puerta y una frustrada Kuchiki entraba a pasos agigantados en la habitación. Ichigo la miró con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose qué le pasaba para que se pusiera así. Iba a llamarla, pero ella empezó a hablar a voces antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de decir su nombre.

—¡Es terrible! ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Rukia estaba enojada. MUY enojada. Nunca la había visto así…

—Rukia, cálmate —le pidió al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la cama y se levantaba aún con la otra mano en la cabeza—, ¿qué ha pasado?

Los ojos índigo de Rukia se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando improperios a los cuatro vientos. En el cuarto de Ichigo. Con él dentro mirándola como si estuviera loca. Se había pasado un poco.

Carraspeó y se sentó en la cama sin siquiera pedir permiso haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño, pero ni siquiera dijo ninguna palabra. No quería echarle más leña al fuego del enojo de Rukia.

—Urahara-san… —se mordió el labio y arrugó en sus puños el traje que llevaba en su gigai—… vio a Mugetsu, hablando con un Espada.

Ichigo sintió como si el aire le abandonara de repente. No, eso no era posible—. _"Piensa, Ichigo… Recuerda lo que dijo Mugetsu cuando se encontró con Grimmjow; que quería que se uniera a él. Tal vez… estaban hablando de ello. Sí, tenía que ser eso."_ — ¿Quién era?

Rukia pareció sorprendida por la pregunta y lo miró debatiéndose en su respuesta. Se llevo la mano a la perilla y bajó la mirada—. Uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes…

—_"¡Ulquiorra!" _—recordó automáticamente. ¿Qué haría Mugetsu hablando con él…? ¿Otro pacto de cambio de bando? Eso ya era muy extraño.

Siguió haciendo sus suposiciones sobre el motivo del encuentro de ambos visto por Urahara hasta que Rukia interrumpió esa carreta de pensamientos añadiendo algo que lo dejó de piedra.

Mugetsu se fue con él.

Con el Espada.

Con Ulquiorra.

El enemigo.

Un seguidor fiel de Aizen.

_Su amigo_…

¡Se fue con él!

—¡¿Qué significa eso Rukia?! —exclamó a pleno pulmón dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo y cerrando con mucha fuerza sus manos en un puño. Levantó la cabeza con un movimiento seco, sus mechones de cabello más largos ondeando en el aire. Intentaba mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero no podía, eso lo superaba. Mugetsu, alguien que consideraba como un hermano… ¡No le cabía en la cabeza lo que su amiga le acababa de contar!

—Según Urahara —suelta un pequeño suspiro antes de proseguir. Ella también estaba nerviosa y no creía que esto fuera a ocurrir—, escuchó un poco de la conversación de ambos y Mugetsu fue el que se ofreció a ir con ese Arrancar.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto! —retrocedió varios pasos y tomó rápidamente su emblema, estrellándolo contra su pecho y saliendo por la ventana con un _shunpo_.

—¡Ichigo! —Rukia se puso de rodillas y apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana mientras veía como Ichigo se alejaba saltando por los tejados usando el paso instantáneo. Rukia rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos—. _"Mugetsu… ¿En qué estás pensando? Ichigo te necesita aún, incluso si él no admite esas cosas…"_

Rukia frunció el ceño y se puso en pie para tomar su Gikongan y tragársela para salir de su cuerpo falso e ir tras el confundido shinigami. Ella sabía a dónde se dirigía.

_La Tienda de Urahara._

* * *

Ichigo aterrizó justo en la entrada de la tienda que llevaba Kisuke. Jinta y Ururu estaban en la entrada y lo saludaron, pero el peli naranjo solo pasó entre medio de ambos sin decir una sola palabra, sus ojos ocultos y ensombrecidos por su cabello que caía frente a ellos, cubriéndolos. Por la manera en la que el shinigami andaba, ambos pudieron deducir que algo malo pasaba. No dijeron nada más y lo dejaron pasar adentro de la tienda.

Ya dentro, Kisuke levantó la mirada desde su posición sentada detrás de la mesa. Esperaba que Ichigo apareciera tarde o temprano por allí después de lo que le contó a Rukia. Era lo que había visto y oído, no era ninguna mentira. Él mismo se estuvo preguntando toda la noche qué estaba planeando el Ichigo del futuro… ¿Acaso se había ido a Hueco Mundo a matar a Aizen por su cuenta? No lo creía así, Kurosaki no era tan tonto como para hacer esa locura. Solo esperaba que no fuera la peor de las opciones que se le pasó por cabeza…

Miró directamente a los ojos café del shinigami, este lo miraba con insistencia esperando respuestas sin decir nada a pesar de que parecía estarse guardando las ganas de gritar. Urahara suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara y así lo hizo con un gesto seco y enfadado.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió desvelando la vista de Rukia quién jadeaba luego de la prisa que se dio para llegar hasta allí.

—Ura- —Kisuke levantó la mano interrumpiéndola sabiendo que Kuchiki iba a quejarse sobre contarle a Ichigo sus sospechas. Ella no más agachó la mirada y se sentó al lado del ex capitán.

—Parece que Mugetsu… Nos ha traicionado —lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo ininteligible, pero que aún así fue escuchado por los dos shinigami presentes. Ichigo, estando tan incrédulo como antes cuando Rukia le contó, abrió la boca para empezar a decir cosas en contra pero Kisuke lo cortó para hablar más alto—. Ha vivido un pasado terrible… No puedo saber qué le ronda la cabeza —pausa un momento para tomar un poco de té de la taza que tenía en la mesa—, pero lo más seguro es que haya marchado a Hueco Mundo en busca de poder. Aizen lo tiene, es así de simple.

—¡No! —exclamó Ichigo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Kurosaki por favor, escúchame —pidió Urahara, levantando la mirada para que sus ojos se vieran bajo la sombra de su sombrero—, él…

—Ya lo sé… Yo entiendo sus razones… —entrecerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente al contenerse de que querer gritar y golpear el objeto más cercano. Estaba dolido, sí, pero de algún modo… No podía culpar a Mugetsu.

* * *

_—Tengo que confesarte algo, es muy importante —lo miré extrañado por su mirada; era fría y distante, sus músculos parecieron tensarse de repente y yo tragué saliva. ¿Qué iba a contar—. Yo… ya no tengo el poder suficiente —me sorprendí ante sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Estaba de broma! Era el hombre más fuerte que posiblemente hubiera conocido (descontando determinadas personas) habiendo matado a un Espada y hiriendo gravemente a uno en su estado de Resurrección. _

_—¿Qué? —dije incrédulo. _

_—Lo que oyes. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero… —tomó un momento para desviar la mirada al cielo y suspiró—, Todos mis amigos murieron, yo… No pude protegerlos. _

_Una expresión triste se formó en su cara y yo sentí mi pecho encogerse. Por eso siempre… ¿Llevaba esa mirada de tristeza y soledad en su rostro?_

_—Yo ya no puedo hacerme más fuerte, este es mí límite… —bajó la mirada y yo lo hice también, observando como abría y cerraba su mano. _

_—Mugetsu, no tienes porque hacerlo solo —no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza—, nosotros lucharemos a tu lado. Tal vez nos hace falta un poco de tiempo para mejorar, pero… No cargues con todo tú solo. _

_Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante unos segundos hasta que su expresión se suavizó y sonrió levemente. _

_—Gracias… Ichigo._

* * *

—¡Es culpa mía! —golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que esta temblara y un poco del té de la taza de Urahara se derramara—, si yo no fuera tan débil él no se hubiera ido… —jadeó y rechinó los dientes mientras su cuerpo volvía a temblar de nuevo—. Si tan solo hubiera sido mejor, Mugetsu no…

Rukia apartó la mirada no pudiendo ver a Ichigo así y Kisuke solo agachó la cabeza, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer en el momento.

—"¿_Acaso no dijiste que ibas a superarle_?" —habló la voz de su hollow sonando; curiosa y extrañamente, calmado.

Ichigo pareció ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza ante eso. Es cierto, él hizo una promesa de que superaría a Mugetsu para poder luchar a su lado, de que derrotaría a Aizen y los protegería a todos. Sus ojos se suavizaron y la determinación lentamente regresaba a ellos, dándoles el brillo de antaño. Se llevó la mano al cabello y tomó un mechón entre sus dedos.

—_"Hice una promesa…"_

Rukia lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver la renovada y usual actitud fuerte de Ichigo. Urahara también sonrió aún con la cabeza agachada y una mano sobre su sombrero.

—_"…¡Y pienso cumplirla!"_

Todo dentro de aquellas cuatro blancas paredes estaba en silencio, solo había una persona sentada en lo alto, en un trono igual de blanco que el resto de la sala. El silencio permanecía por segundos, minutos o incluso horas hasta que el pequeño chirrido de la puerta principal destruyera esa calma. No que la visita que recibió fuera desagradable, es más, esperaba su llegada.

—Bienvenido —saludó en un tono grave, esbozando una sonrisa mientras su cabeza permanecía apoyada sobre su mano y esta a su vez con el codo apoyado sobre el apoyabrazos del trono—, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Mirando desde más abajo estaba el recién llegado con una sonrisa despreocupada y socarrona en su rostro—. Ya lo creo… veintiún años ya. No creo que sea tanto tiempo para un tipo como tú que tiene más de doscientos.

El de cabellos castaños cerró ligeramente los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa—. Llevas la razón en eso, no ha sido demasiado—se levantó de su trono y comenzó a bajar las escaleras—. Ulquiorra me informó que llegaste aquí por tu propio pie y que tenías una propuesta para mí. ¿De qué se trata?

—No es una propuesta, es un trato —frunció el ceño pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Espero unos segundos hasta que tuvo al otro hombre en frente—. Yo puedo servirle en su armada, a cambio de que… —Aizen enarcó una ceja, expectante por escuchar el resto de la frase— me prestes parte del poder del Hogyoku.

Aizen extendió la mano al mismo tiempo que el otro ser y sellaron el trato.

—Será un placer volver a trabajar contigo… 'Shiro'(1).

* * *

(1) Así llamo Aizen a su experimento, los que no hayan leído el manga pues… Eeeh… No sé como explicarles sin soltar un arco iris gigante lleno de spoilers.

Bueeno… Espero que este capítulo haya estado mejor que el anterior… ahem…

Otonashi Saya: No tenía inspiración. Lo siento si no fue de tu agrado.

Kotsuki Kurosaki: Uuh… ¿Sabes quién es ya?

Chocolate-kitty18: Espero que tus preguntas hayan quedado respondidas en este capitulo…

BB: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y no te preocupes, las críticas están bien de vez en cuando. Gracias también por valorar mi esfuerzo :)

Guest: Jajaja, ¿estás bien?

En fin... y los comentarios siguen decayendo... Vamos mejorando, sí señor.


End file.
